Almas de Invierno
by Brujhah
Summary: Hagen ha crecido con sus compañeros guerreros, al igual que con la muchacha que le quita el sueño. Relato de su vida a su lado y como los sentimientos, con el tiempo, cambiaron. HagenXFlear
1. Chapter 1

**Almas de Invierno**

* * *

Con el tiempo, y eso obviamente Hagen lo atribuía a su edad, se había tornado más difícil encontrarse con Flear a solas. Siendo que era la hermana del actual gobernante de Asgard una serie de actividades políticas y sociales habían envuelto a ambas quitándole aún más tiempo con la muchacha para encontrarse de manera oficial. Sin mencionar la atenta vigilancia a la cual ella era sometida, debido a que como él, había crecido y era importante, al menos para ciertas personas en el palacio, mostrar decoro ante las relaciones que ella mantenía. Hagen sabía que por ser el simple hijo de un capitán él no era considerado adecuado para mantenerse tan cerca de ella.

Atrás quedaron las escapadas de ella para encontrarlo en la caverna de magma y distraerlo con sus juegos, a los que él, desde luego, jamás había puesto pegas. Después de todo siendo un niño le resultaban tan divertidos como a ella, pero todo se había roto cuando su padre lo llamara y con una frialdad poco característica en él le dijera:

"_Ella es una princesa y debes tratarla como tal, tú eres un plebeyo que ha tenido la fortuna de su lado al ser elegido por los dioses, pero eso no te exime de seguir ciertas reglas que son aplicables para todos nosotros"_

La baja extracción de su familia, era un tema que no había pasado desapercibido para el consejo real de Asgard. Y en cuanto se demostrara que él, sin dudas, era un guerrero de Odín muchas de las objeciones fueron cambiadas por comentarios a sus espaldas, que si bien jamás llegó a escuchar, terminaba de todas maneras sabiéndolos.

Pero ¿Qué más le daba a él? En ese tiempo solo tenía diez años y lo que el resto dijera le daba lo mismo, pero cuando cumplió los trece fue nuevamente su padre quién le sacó de ese egoísta error;

"_Está bien que te de lo mismo, pero eso solo puedes pensarlo cuando eres tú el único afectado, por alguien como la señorita Flear perfectamente puedo aguantar el daño a mi honra y tú no debes pensar diferente, pero no puedes permitir que sea a ella a quién se le cuestione, debes ser digno de su compañía Hagen, así cuando te vean a su lado sabrán que te mereces ese lugar…"_

Pero todo eso era demasiado estricto, demasiado frío y distante. Desde luego que le gustaba observar a la distancia a la señorita Flear y generalmente era ella quién dictaba las conversaciones, pero en ocasiones existían pequeños gestos que la hacían más cercana: que se inclinaba de improviso a coger algo que él no había visto y que luego, descuidadamente, le tomara la mano para incorporarse o señalarle algo más. Eran situaciones que marcaban su día a día, y a pesar de que siguió haciéndolo o cediendo cuando estaban a solas, siempre tenía aquél miedo de que alguien los observara y malinterpretara sus gestos; él solo estaba ahí para protegerla y cuidarla. Si sentía algo más hacia ella, jamás dejaría que se notara, de otra forma existía el peligro que definitivamente lo alejaran de ella.

Seguramente no existiría problema alguno si es que fuera Sid, Alberich, Mime o Siegfried, todos ellos de grandes casas y nobles. Él no, solo el hijo de un capitán y una costurera. Nada más.

Levantó la vista y la fijó en Siegfried, que le daba la espalda; por mucho que se mostrara impasible, Hagen sospechaba, sufría la misma ansiedad que él al saber que esa mañana, ni la señorita Hilda, ni Flear les acompañarían. Solo que sus atenciones se centraban en la mayor de las hermanas y eso, resultaba obvio para todos. Al menos Siegfried no recibía miradas acusadoras por sentarse al lado de ella o si es que le ayudaba con su capa, o si es que le tendía la mano para lo que fuera que la señorita Hilda necesitara. Menos factible era que alguien o su propio padre lo llamara a su lado para decirle cómo comportarse, solo por ser noble Siegfried había recibido una educación completamente diferente a la suya; lo envidiaba, pero no lo odiaba. Al fin de cuentas agradecía que, al menos, uno de ellos pudiera mostrar su admiración hacia la mujer de sus sueños sin ser censurado por ello.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si es que él era igual de obvio, sintió como el ardor se apoderaba de su rostro al desear que no fuera así, sencillamente no quería evidenciarse.

_"¿Evidenciar que?"_

* * *

**II**

* * *

Ese día llovía, lo que para el invernal clima de Asgard era lo más parecido a un día cálido de verano; a diferencia de otras regiones del ártico, la lluvia traía consigo la suficiente humedad como para dejar que plantas, flores, y más importante aún, cosechas se dieran la oportunidad de crecer en medio de las rocas y hielos que conocían como su hogar. Así que aprovechando que el viento no golpeaba con fuerza y que la nieve no caía, Hagen giró la vista hacia los ventanales y a través de los cristales -que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaban congelados- se dedicó a observar el exterior o más claramente la lluvia.

La gran puerta de salón resonó, indicando la llegada de alguien más. Las llamas de la gran chimenea se agitaron con violencia, cuando el frío aire del Valhala se coló en la habitación. En el rápido cambio que su mirada hizo desde el exterior a la entrada, pudo notar como las hojas del libro de Sid se agitaron ante la llegada del nuevo integrante.

Había esperado que fuera Flear o al menos Hilda, para ver Siegfried sonreír de nuevo o en su defecto saber de la muchacha que le agitaba los pensamientos, sin embargo se guardó su molestia al ver ingresar al engreído de Alberich quien con sus modales, siempre sinuosos, se acercaba a Sid para luego ir hacia Mime. Al menos ese sujeto no tenía intención alguna de ocultar sus acciones; en un sentido entendía que eso era valorable; si es que Alberich tenía sentimientos -cosa que el dudaba- no se mostraba reacio a darlos a entender, mucho más de lo que podía decirse de él o de Siegfried. Diferente era el caso en que Mime pasaba por alto e ignoraba cada uno de los intentos de este por llamar su atención. Al menos con él Flear no era tan indiferente y la señorita Hilda parecía iluminar cada lugar al que llegaba, mucho más que el pálido sol de la primavera que solía acompañarlos.

Volvió la vista a su libro, solo que le estaba resultando difícil concentrarse. Se sentía frustrado y discriminado, además que la ausencia de Flear ensombrecía aún más su ánimo. Dejando de lado sus deberes recorrió con la vista su entorno, pasando por el evidente frío exterior a las llamas que entibiaban el aire en la gigantesca chimenea. Cuando era más niño temía a las formas del lobo y el oso que bordeaban y daban forma a esta; ambas bestias estaban frente a frente mostrándose los dientes de manera amenazante; el lobo se alzaba sobre dos patas y, nervudo, se lanzaba al ataque.

_Flear lo llevó hasta ahí y le desafió a tocar el hocico del can, entre ambos arrastraron una silla hasta el borde de la chimenea a la cual trepó buscando cumplir su cometido con la promesa de que ella dejara tocarle el cabello; cuando hubo extendido su mano el súbito temor de ser devorado le acosó con la insistencia del peligro, era como si el animal estuviera vivo y lleno de rabia: ahí encerrado para siempre. Y el peligro existía, resultó herido al tocar los colmillos, que estaban afilados, como la mejor de las espadas de su padre, y la piedra negra en la cual estaba tallado reflejaba su espíritu, quizás preso ahí por una terrible maldición para siempre._

_"La familia de Épsilon se lo regaló a nuestros antepasados cuando el Valhala no era más que un castillo de madera, la edificación completa de este nació en este salón"_

_Aclaró Flear esa vez._

_Cronológicamente significaban siglos de historia y Hagen no podía imaginar que magia había conseguido que esos colmillos aún cortaran. El miedo se le pasó cuando la niña le besó el corte y con el pañuelo de seda que cubría su cabello le vendó la mano. Luego Hilda, bendita con su cosmo energía, cerró la herida y curó sus cicatrices. _

Recordar eso se le hacía más grato que el notar su realidad, en la que él era solo el menor de los hijos del capitán de la guardia de sus altezas, demasiado simple para llamar la atención de nadie. Quizás por ello le gustaba Flear, al fin de cuentas era la más normal de su familia; era cálida cierto pero solo con él, no poseía la gran sabiduría ni madurez de su hermana, así como tampoco ese nivel de cosmo capaz de entibiar aquél frío país, pero en cambio era gentil e ingenua, atenta y sonriente, Hagen la prefería a la solemne tranquilidad de la heredera de Polaris, pues lejos de aquellas normas y protocolo Flear podía mirar hacia donde estaba él. Por ello cuando alzaba la vista y veía a sus nobles compañeros no dejaba de sentirse extraño y poco sociable, de todos ellos solo Siegfried le hablaba de igual a igual. Sid era gentil pero le miraba con lástima, Mime lo ignoraba como lo hacía con todos y Alberich no gastaba saliva, ni palabras en él.

Todos los presentes ahí eran herederos de las casas más nobles de Asgard; Sid era el hijo de Rebeus de Mizar el noble más acaudalado de la región y resultaba ser un muchacho gentil, responsable y tranquilo, a Alberich le gustaba fastidiarlo ya que Sid poco y nada hacía por defenderse, su padre había muerto hace un par de años por lo que era el señor de su casa, sin embargo su madre insistió en que siguiera con sus deberes en la corte; uno de esos correspondía a servir a los Polaris. Alberich en tanto lo envidiaba, tanto como a Siegfried, los descendientes de Delta-Megrez por siglos habían sido guardianes del conocimiento, que si bien era un cargo del máximo honor, no parecía ser suficiente para Alberich como tampoco lo era para el padre de este, constantemente Hagen sabia de los desaires que los señores de Megrez hacían a sus jóvenes altezas, pero hasta donde él veía se trataba de algo meramente superficial como lo eran las riquezas y el dinero, era por ello que este trataba insistentemente de mostrarse gentil con Sid y lo despreciaba cuando este prefería la compañía de Siegfried o la suya propia. Mime en tanto estaba rodeado por un aura de pena que, al menos, Flear no era capaz de tolerar. En circunstancias normales se habría creído que se trataba por su reciente orfandad, pero desde que cruzara las puertas del castillo que Hagen le había visto así. Los rumores que corrían decían que se debía a los constantes maltratos con que Lord Folken prodigaba a su hijo, incluso su padre se había mostrado en desacuerdo con aquella forma de entrenar. Lord Folken, el más bravo y valiente de los generales de Asgard, era demasiado duro con su pequeño hijo, algunos decían que era por lo mucho que Mime se parecía a su madre y que ese recuerdo le atormentaba, otros más crueles aludían a que los gustos de Mime no eran del agrado de su padre, a eso Hagen solo podía agregar que jamás lo había visto ceder ante Alberich, pero sin duda era un arpista excepcional, profesión que para soldados como su padre o Lord Folken no eran propias de un guerrero. Hilda lo había mandado a llamar precisamente por ello, lo quería en su corte como su arpista, pero sus melodías melancólicas y tristes constantemente hacían llorar a Flear. Ahora que había quedado solo Hilda le acogió y se dedicó a vivir en el palacio con sus altezas. Aunque Hagen solía verlo caminando a solas por el castillo y sus jardines, con su lira o sin ella y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba ensayando con su arpa cerca del trono, estuviera ahí Hilda o no.

Al principio Hagen temió que esa figura y que los ojos del muchacho -extremadamente llamativos-captaran la atención de sus altezas, sobre todo porque Flear e Hilda también habían perdido a sus padres hace pocos meses. Pero fueron estas palabras de la menor de las hermanas las que le calmaron:

_"No puedo menos que entender su profunda tristeza, pero es como si él supiera algo oscuro y profundo se esconde más allá de lo que yo puedo llegar a comprender y eso me asusta, Hilda siempre dice que tanto el amor como el dolor cambian en las personas y que el dolor de Mime jamás será como el mío o el de ella, nosotras nos tenemos mutuamente"_

Así que salvado el asunto con Mime, no podía menos que verle con la misma conmiseración con la que Flear hablaba de él, gesto que al parecer, este detestaba. De todas maneras no se hablaban y cuando se topaban, solo asentían con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Fue cuando divagando en esas cuestiones que Siegfried volteó hacia él. De todos ellos era a quien más admiraba, a su corta edad - solo dos años mayor que él- Siegfried era un muchacho extremadamente justo y fuerte, su padre era el actual general de las fuerzas de Asgard y descendían de manera directa de Sigurd o Sigfrido, hijo de Sigmund rey de los Francos, de quien había tomado el nombre. Además de eso, Siegfried era atento en el trato hacia todos, capaz de bajarles los _"reales"_ humos a Alberich, conversar distendidamente con Mime y dar clases de lo que fuera a Sid. Solo ante Hilda se veía inferiorizado, pero es que aún siendo solo una niña, la heredera de Polaris encantaba con sus palabras y consejos, sin estimarla como Siegfried lo hacía, Hagen moriría por ella. Asumía entonces, que Sieg estaba dispuesto a mucho, pero mucho más.

Era extraño pensar en esas cosas, sobre todo cuando no eran más que niños o al menos eso era lo que su madre trataba de recordarle siempre, a sus quince años Hagen no lo creía así. Sin embargo, era imposible negar lo que el entorno hacia en ellos, los juegos hace años habían quedado atrás para ser reemplazados con entrenamientos extenuantes y clases agotadoras, existía la idea de que todos ellos llegarían a ser caballeros de Asgard, pero lo mismo había ocurrido con varios muchachos antes que él, siempre una generación de los siete más sobresalientes eran entrenados con dedicación. Y él había sido seleccionado entre sus hermanos por su capacidad en el manejo de la cosmo energía, al igual que todos aquellos que se encontraban en aquel salón. Si bien su padre, el de Siegfried y Mime habían sido soldados de ellos, como el futuro de Asgard, se esperaba mucho más. Cuando el momento llegara serian la pared de tope ante los enemigos de su nación y si la guerra decidía pasar de ellos consagrarían su vida a proteger a sus altezas. Esa idea en particular le agradaba como ninguna, si bien quería y deseaba la aventura, habiendo caído Asgard en las manos de la señorita Hilda una guerra era una pesadilla lejana y extraña, era cierto que eran un pueblo duro, pero no violento y menos belicoso. Además estaba la razón adicional de poder pasar más tiempo con la señorita Flear quién, desde niños, había sido su más cercana amiga.

Si en ese momento se encontraban reunidos ahí era para educarlos mejor, para enseñarles cómo usar el poder que los dioses les habían entregado.

— Estás muy callado — escuchó de pronto, al volver la vista Siegfried se había girado, apoyando elegantemente su brazo en el respaldo del asiento que, en esos momentos, ocupaba. Hagen no pudo menos que alzar ambas cejas lleno de extrañeza.

— También tú— contestó, Siegfried se colocó de pie.

— Al menos yo tengo excusa — señaló mostrándole el grueso tomo que tenía en sus manos. Hagen ladeó el rostro buscando leer el titulo.

_"La Invasiones Occidentales"_

— No sabía que de Occidente se hubieran atrevido a ello... — el muchacho de cabello ondulado se encogió de hombros y dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa, para luego sentarse frente a él, con esos mismos gestos elegantes corrió la silla y procedió a tomar asiento.

Todas las muchachas de palacio suspiraban por Siegfried y Hagen no podía menos que entender por qué, a su lado Alberich era amanerado y Mime un resentido, siquiera quiso suponer como es que él lucia comparándose, quizás tuviera la postura de un caballo como Al siempre le molestaba.

— Lo intentaron un par de veces, pero lo cierto es que se habla más de la invasión social y económica — Hagen asintió, comprendiendo vagamente, frunció el ceño antes de agregar.

— Al lado de las potencias de Occidente parecemos...

— Perdidos en el siglo trece — terminó Alberich por él.

Hagen le miró sin mostrar molestia o enfado alguno y lo cierto es que no lo sentía, jamás había sido alguien que negara los méritos y virtudes del resto, y entre las de Alberich se encontraba su extremo conocimiento de la cultura universal en general. No por nada su familia estaba encargada de resguardar los tesoros y libros de su nación.

— Mi padre me estaba comentando — continuo el muchacho de Megrez — que al menos la señorita Hilda está buscando impulsar el comercio con Suiza y Holanda, aunque no se qué provecho podrían sacar de una tierra como esta — finalizó con tono despectivo, Sieg frunció la mirada buscando, tal vez, alguna respuesta, mientras que Sid miraba al muchacho con dudas.

— Existen buenas reservas de petróleo — interrumpió de pronto Mime logrando que todos voltearan hacia él, como era su costumbre se había mantenido alejado del resto observando la lluvia caer, por lo que su comentario sorprendió a sus compañeros.

— Eso es cierto — agregó Hagen recordando una lección que el maestro de sus altezas -el mismo que les daba clases a ellos y a quien esperaban- les había dado — El maestro Minvur nos comentó que el mundo moderno se mueve gracias a combustibles derivados de ese elemento — Sid le sonrió sin mostrar esa condescendencia típica en él.

— Lo recuerdo, y por lo que sé es un recurso valioso, la señorita Hilda ha tenido el buen tino de tomar eso en cuenta.

— Una buena idea que salga de los Polaris no está mal, llevan casi mil años al mando de Asgard y estamos como hace exactamente mil años — aquel comentario le molestó profundamente al igual que a Siegfried, al parecer en algo sobrepasaba al heredero de Megrez y era en su capacidad para comprender el mundo que a ellos los rodeaba; Asgard podía no ser un país rico en la forma en la cual lo eran las naciones de Occidente y el sur, pero era un centro casi neurálgico en donde las más antiguas tradiciones y energías cobraban vida. Hagen jamás había visto un televisor o un automóvil, sirvientes trabajaban día y noche para que las habitaciones de palacio, así como el agua estuvieran calientes todos los días del año y aun así consideraba a su nación perfecta. Dudaba mucho que los guerreros de poniente estuvieran tan en contacto con la energía que el universo desplegaba en cada ser humano y era sabido por ellos que solo unos pocos en millones eran capaces de encontrar su centro de energía para hacerla fluir, la mayoría estaba congregada en el Santuario en Grecia y existían otros puntos como Jamir, las islas de Andrómeda, los cinco picos en China... Todos lugares perdidos en el tiempo, en donde los Dioses caminaban junto a los hombres.

Siquiera todas las comodidades del mundo moderno le harían cambiar eso.

La casa de la señorita Hilda habría tenido sus razones para no _"modernizar"_ su país y ellos no eran quienes para juzgar si eso había sido correcto no. Y si de un momento a otro ocurría que todo cambiaba, tampoco era su papel el cuestionar lo que ella dijera.

— Eso sonó demasiado a queja Alberich — dijo de pronto Sieg, cuando Hagen lo notó clavaba tal mirada llena de frialdad sobre el heredero de Megrez que no fue capaz de regresar el gesto.

— Solo es una opinión — cortó este, Siegfried iba a replicar pero un gesto de Sid lo detuvo.

— Entiendo lo que Alberich quiere decir, pero así mismo valoro la forma en la cual la señorita Hilda está llevando a cabo las cosas, la casa de Polaris y todos sus descendientes debieron entender que una modernización completa no es posible en Asgard hasta que al menos las generaciones que habitan en ella estén preparadas para el cambio... Lo, lo que hace la señorita Hilda es un avance, pero para que todo nuestro pueblo pueda dar ese paso se debe hacer lentamente — ese era un privilegio de la educación que Hagen envidiaba, la forma en la cual tanto Sieg, como Sid y Al se explayaban no podía menos que admirarle, él quería poder hablar con esa claridad y tener aquellos modales, de momento solo le quedaba conformarse con su capacidad en la lucha, con la habilidad que había conseguido para dominar el cosmo del hielo y el de fuego, pero eran tiempos de paz y todo eso le resultaba completamente inútil. Si fuera como ellos al menos tendría el roce necesario para que nadie cuestionara su amistad con la señorita Flear.

Un suspiro emitido por Alberich, quien tomó su puesto al lado de Siegfried lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

— De todas maneras si lo que busca es sacar provecho del petróleo tendrá que ser una negociadora más fría, su candidez puede dar pie a abusos... — sentenció, nadie comentó nada hasta que Mime se sentó a su lado y dijo;

— Creo que en vez de negociar, quizás, nuestro recurso más valioso, este mismo se podría usar para el beneficio de nuestra nación, si no entablamos relaciones económicas con extranjeros, menos serán las posibilidades de que estos abusen de nuestra posición tan... medieval, con su fuerza económica o militar, así nos evitamos a los intrusos — Hagen sonrió.

— Siempre creí que la finalidad de abrir el comercio es efectivamente entablar relaciones con extranjeros — dijo, Mime rozó con su índice el libro que Siegfried había dejado sobre la mesa, y sin prestar atención al resto continuó.

— Es difícil imponerse en una negociación cuando no se está en igualdad de condiciones, es cierto lo que decía Sid, sobre la necesidad de que Asgard se modernice de a poco... Pero, al menos yo, creo aun no es tiempo.

— Hablas de asegurar primero a nuestro pueblo y después negociar — Mime alzó la vista hacia Sieg, que había hecho el comentario y le sonrió con desgano.

— No podías resumirlo de mejor manera.

* * *

**III**

* * *

— La conjunción de la fuerza ancestral, que es heredada, la fuerza física que debe ser trabajada, la mental que debe ser controlada y espiritual que debe ser reforzada, nos lleva a la extrema condición de la perfección humana — el maestro Minvur giró hacia sus estudiantes, los cinco le seguían con la mirada, atentos y fijos — pero díganme, mis señores, si ustedes como aprendices de guerreros no son humanos ordinarios ¿Por qué habrían de buscar semejante perfección? ¿Es acaso necesario que jóvenes que ya son capaces de controlar su cosmo a voluntad deban enfrentarse a los problemas del hombre común? — el maestro se paseo por el salón dejando que sus pisadas resonaran contra el suelo, alzó la vista y sin dejar de lado su tranquilo caminar se acercó a Sid, le tocó el hombro con sus dedos índice y medio para luego agregar:

— Te escuchamos Sid— Hagen miró al muchacho con atención, este divagó unos segundos y habló:

— Aun cuando hemos sido elegidos por los dioses y tengamos la habilidad especial de controlar nuestro cosmos, no dejamos de ser seres de carne y hueso, sangramos si nos dañamos y aún en una batalla corremos el riesgo de morir, no somos por lo tanto perfectos, sino que solo excepcionales — Hagen bajó la vista y se observó las manos, él podía luchar y abrir una brecha de fuego en medio de las montañas cubiertas de hielo de Asgard, pero en muchas ocasiones había caído exhausto por el entrenamiento y tanto el hielo como el fuego le habían quemado, provocándole intenso dolor.

La imagen de una pequeña Flear vendándole la mano se coló fugazmente en su cabeza, debió sacudirla para expulsarla.

— Eso es un ideal que también se puede aplicar a la nobleza ¿No te parece Alberich? — Hagen dirigió la mirada hacia este en cuanto el maestro lo nombró, existía un desanimo general de Al en contra de varios en palacio, del maestro por sobre todos, ya que el muchacho detestaba ser corregido. A su gusto Alberich estaba demasiado pagado de sí mismo y casi todo lo que obtenía, incluida su fuerza como combatiente era exclusivo beneficio de su familia, no por su esfuerzo personal.

—La nobleza se puede comprar, ya sea con riquezas, favores o matrimonios... — contestó pedante — la excepcionalidad, aun en familias _"nobles"_ es rara y extraordinaria — no le gustó la mirada que este le lanzó cuando dijo — también ocurre en las casas más ordinarias, Hagen es el ejemplo perfecto — su reacción obvia fue replicar, pero el maestro Minvur le sujeto.

— Déjale terminar— Hagen bufó y se sentó con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirar con fijeza a Alberich, este mantenía una sonrisa burlona que no se molestó en disimular. Hagen lo entendía a la perfección, jamás lo habría esperado, pero era evidente que Alberich no le temía, no al menos de la manera en que lo hacía con Siegfried, y hablar de respeto en esa situación ya era otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — interrumpió finalmente el maestro.

— Es cosa de solo verlo, la familia de Hagen solo se ha dedicado a traer soldados comunes, por lo tanto no hay una fuerza ancestral respaldándolo como a la señorita Hilda o a mí, su fuerza física es evidente para todos nosotros acá y está siendo entrenada, no existiría disciplina en su actuar si es que no hubiera fuerza espiritual, solo le falta aplicarse de acá — señaló su cabeza — para acercarse aunque fuera un poco a la perfección — aún cuando todo ello sonara a halago, Hagen no se dejaba engañar. Deliberadamente Al había señalado su falta de _"ancestros con fuerza"_ para darle a entender que aún cuando controlara su mente no bastaría para lograr la perfección.

— El en sí mismo — continuó — es una excepcionalidad — Hagen había logrado calmarse y por lo mismo desvió la vista de Alberich para volver a sus manos, no lo admitiría jamás frente a ellos, pero ese algo que le faltaba le parecía un abismo insondable... Y pese a todo era incapaz de sacarse a Flear de la cabeza, sabía que el resto lo veía así por su cercanía hacia ella y nadie lo consideraba digno de eso, aun si llegaba a ser el más poderoso de los caballeros de Asgard, aun si a su corta edad su técnica era la mejor, le faltaba la sangre noble que no había podido ser comprada para estar a la altura.

— Pero... — dijo Siegfried mirando al maestro para intervenir con su venia, este asintió y cruzó sus manos para escucharles — no existe manera alguna de saber si es que cada una de esas fuerzas existen en nosotros, la sola falta de una nos haría, no incompletos, sino que menos cercanos a la perfección, por lo tanto la falta de fuerza espiritual puede ser tan o más grave que la de fuerza ancestral — dirigió entonces una mirada hacia Alberich evidenciando la intención de sus palabras — puede ser que, simplemente, Hagen sea el primero de cientos o miles que vendrán tras él, el solo indicio de que uno desciende de guerreros o soldados o artesanos o panaderos no es seguridad alguna de que uno siga esos pasos. La madeja de nuestro destino puede tener un inicio o un final, pero siquiera los dioses son capaces de definir de qué color, dureza o largo será, coincidir en que yo por ser Siegfried realizaré el mismo logro que mi antepasado es sencillamente pecar de; no sé si ingenuidad o soberbia — el maestro Minvur asintió y nuevamente comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del salón, Hagen habría querido agradecerle a Siegfried su intervención, pero este siguió con su mirada al maestro ignorándole completamente.

— Bien, hemos podido aclarar que si bien esas fuerzas son necesarias para alcanzar la perfección, también entendemos que son tan aleatorias como el capricho de los dioses y que así mismo es indeterminable si beneficiaran a cualquiera de ustedes, pero centrándonos en la perfección humana, dime Hagen ¿Por qué crees que es necesario buscarla? ¿Acaso no estamos por encima del humano común? — Hagen volvió a mirar sus manos, a recordar a Flear y a ordenar sus pensamientos;

— Sid dijo que nuestro cuerpo seguía siendo humano, creo que a pesar de que podemos ser dañados, el acercarse a perfección habla de evitar los errores que el humano, como nosotros somos, suele cometer, así como evitar las tentaciones a las que el cuerpo y la mente nos guía...

— Vicios — agregó el maestro, Hagen asintió.

— Y, creo, en el caso de nosotros como caballeros y guardianes de sus altezas eso cobra un mayor sentido... — otro re orden dentro de su cabeza para continuar — siendo que estamos preparándonos para resguardar a esta nación y a nuestros líderes, tendremos que esforzarnos más para complementar aquella fuerza que nos puede faltar... Somos excepcionales y si bien eso es un privilegio, también es una poderosa responsabilidad — no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el maestro asintió complacido ante su intervención y a ello agregó;

— Es una deducción muy madura Hagen, te felicito... — una campanada sonó indicando que ya había pasado el medio día, entre el ajetreo de las sillas y abrigos que cada uno se colocaba el maestro habló — bien, mis señores, pueden retirarse. Mañana saldremos a conocer la flora de nuestra región y los beneficios que esta puede entregar a nuestro pueblo.

— Excelente — dijo Alberich con ironía— un día perdido en medio de las plantas.

— Me extraña que digas eso muchacho — le corrigió el maestro con tono bonachón — tu familia es la que más se ha interiorizado en los usos prácticos de todo lo que rodea la región, la más asombrosa recolección de datos de estas proviene precisamente de tu antepasado Alberich décimo tercero — Alberich no contestó al gesto gentil del maestro, y serio, pero lleno de sarcasmo agregó:

— Es por eso viejo, porque somos prácticos.

— Ya basta Alberich — regaño Siegfried harto — no tienes por qué contestar al maestro así, lo quiera o no le debes respeto — Hagen pudo notar el resentimiento en los ojos del heredero de Megrez. Pero no le prestó atención, dejarse arrastrar por los conflictos que Alberich creaba, era una pésima idea y él ya había aprendido de eso. Se adelantó siguiendo a Mime que ya abandonaba el salón, no notó cuando Al le dio alcance y con sus palabras lo detuvo en medio del pasillo:

— Me pareció interesante tu aporte — le dijo con gentileza, a lo que Hagen solo le miró con desconfianza — quizás puedas referirme cuáles son esas tentaciones que acechan al humano.

— Son personales — contestó con sequedad.

— ¿Como las debilidades? — Hagen asintió avanzando, tratando de alejarse de su interlocutor.

— Mirar alto... — dijo de pronto este — ¿Te parece una debilidad o tentación? — Hagen no contestó, solo se colocó su gruesa capa y se subió la mascarilla que usaban para cubrirse el rostro.

— ¿Te refieres a la ambición? — preguntó Sid, que se les había unido. Hagen solo los ignoró, no se quedaría a escuchar esa conversación, era la forma en que Al solía esparcir su veneno y, al menos por ese día, ya estaba harto de ello.

— Eso... Ambición — alcanzó a escuchar en la lejanía — ¿Debilidad o tentación? — los pasillos silenciosos del Valhala siempre había sido así, capaz de amplificar hasta el más mínimo sonido, por lo tanto a pesar de haberles dejado atrás, las palabras de Alberich sonaron como dichas a su oído.

— Creo que depende de que es lo que se ambicione — fue lo último que escuchó, justo antes de que los goznes de la puerta hacia el exterior sonaran haciendo retumbar el interior del pasillo, para que luego la lluvia le llenara la cabeza con su canto repiqueteante.

_"Seria ella una tentación o una debilidad"_

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Hagen entreabrió los ojos lentamente y de manera pesada, aún se sentía aturdido y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Un murmullo pareció colarse en sus oídos al son de una melodía que había escuchado en algún momento, solo que le era difícil recordar cuando; tenía fiebre, situación que era evidente por los temblores y la sequedad de su boca, además se sentía húmedo y caliente, la sangre le bombeaba de forma dolorosa alrededor de la herida en el costado y sobre su brazo.

_"Cierto fuimos atacados"_

Era como si eso hubiera pasado años atrás, quizás así había ocurrido y él terminó envejeciendo en cama, inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, perdido en sus ensoñaciones de viejo solitario y lleno de resentimiento; le dolía el pecho al respirar y cuando la paupérrima luz de las velas se coló en sus ojos debió cerrarlos temeroso de salir lastimado.

En tanto aquel tarareo seguía.

_Cuando los abrió estaban frente al trono de Asgard, el suelo y el techo blanco refulgían con fuerza haciendo eco de los cantos que en aquella bóveda se celebraban, la señorita Hilda estaba sentada en medio de los dos grifos de mármol con un gesto calmo pero alegre, sonrió cuando uno de los niños de la corte se acercó a ella y le entregó un ramo de flores blancas y amarillas, Hagen no había sabido diferenciarlas unas de otras, pero recordaba claramente cuando debió acompañar a Flear a que hiciera esos adornos florales para su hermana. _

_Nuevamente el tarareo se adentró en su cabeza, solo que en esa ocasión el inconfundible tono de la lira de Mime se hizo presente en una melodía triste, que le había obligado a posar su mano sobre el hombro de la señorita Flear, en un vano intento por consolarla. Ella volteó hacia él y negado ante una tonta demostración -según ella- de debilidad. _

Volvió a abrir los ojos; seguía tendido en una cama y el cuerpo aun le ardía, el tarareo continuaba dentro de la habitación solo que en esa ocasión fue capaz de reconocer la voz, y como si su cabeza se agitara ante esa idea movió los dedos de su mano izquierda, sentía el tacto, la hinchazón y el ardor, así como la sensación al presionar su mano sobre los suaves hombros de Flear.

_Durante el cumpleaños de la señorita Hilda había llevado un suave vestido verde musgo que resaltaba sus ojos y el cabello recogido sobre la nuca dejando escapar algunos mechones aquí y allá, lucia hermosa y mayor, atrajo tantas miradas como pudo y bailo con cortesía con todos quienes le invitaron una pieza, le hubiera gustado también hacerlo, pero ese día le correspondía, junto a Sid, el resguardar a la señorita Hilda. _

_El más feliz de todos ellos era Siegfried, quien se había mantenido como una sombra sobre la heredera de Polaris y había compartido con ella toda la noche, se atrevió a sacarla a bailar solo cuando la fiesta estaba bien entrada en su curso, fue en ese momento en que Flear se escabulló a su lado y le extendió una copa de vino especiado; Sid le miró reprobatoriamente pero Hagen no se pudo negar a los ojos de Flear, dio un sorbito y ella se marchó, no sin antes agradecer a Sid. _

_Fue toda una semana de celebraciones y así como a él le correspondió una guardia en plena fiesta, Siegfried también se perdió de seguir al lado de la señorita Hilda durante el tercer día, solo que este tuvo menos suerte, ya con su grado de capitán le toco la vigilancia en los torreones del templo de Odin, desde donde se vigilaba la entrada sur de Asgard. _

— _Dime Hagen — le habló ella en esa ocasión, mientras desantendia por unos segundos a los invitados — ¿No te sientes cansado de siempre hacer lo mismo? — Hagen imaginó que hablaba sobre su vida como soldado y buscaba hacer un paralelo en su vida como princesa, así como tal vez en la de su hermana, quizás solo se refería a la celebración y por cualquiera de esas cosas estaba bien, Flear jamás le había incomodado con sus opiniones y siempre era abierta a todo tipo de ideas, aceptaba los errores y vicios de la gente sin juzgar y lo cierto es que la había visto cansada durante esa semana y las anteriores. _

_Con el cumpleaños de su hermana se celebraba a Odín y todas las familias de la región eran invitadas a palacio, todo ello; pasando por los banquetes, los bailes y la ceremonia del templo de Odín había sido planificado durante meses. La importancia de aquella ocasión se enmarcaba en que Hilda cumplía los dieciocho años, oficialmente se había convertido en una sacerdotisa y representante de Odín en la tierra, había ido hacia la costa de los riscos y, en compañía de ellos, rezado cuatro días con sus noches haciendo estallar un cosmos como el que jamás vio y mientras él se mantenía de guardia; Flear había quedado en Asgard junto a Mime y Alberich programando toda la celebración. Así que era posible que ella solo quisiera dejar salir su cansancio, al fin de cuentas y a diferencia de él o su hermana no había energía cósmica recorriendo los rincones de Flear, su cansancio no era apaleable. Por ello, y tomando en cuenta que el bullicio ocultaría sus palabras se permitió ser sincero con la única persona en quien confiaba:_

— _En ocasiones me gustaría viajar señorita Flear, conocer los lugares sagrados del mundo y sentir la calidez de los países del sur._

_Un fuerte rubor vino a apoderarse de sus mejillas cuando notó la mirada de la princesa. En ocasiones también deseaba decirle que no le mirara así, de esa manera tan transparente y llena de bondad; era tentarlo a abrazarla, pero Hagen estaba más seguro de enfrentarse a todas las bestias del infierno antes que atreverse a tocar de manera tan impúdica a la señorita Flear, sin embargo no podía olvidar aquella vez en que había posado su mano sobre el delicado hombro, era un recuerdo que le hacía perder la noción de la realidad y sonreír como un tonto. Era algo, lo mínimo que podía obtener de ella. _

Entonces recordaba que había detenido sus pensamientos, no le gustaba el pantano que nacía en su cabeza cada vez que se atrevía a mirar más allá de lo permitido. Flear, desde niña, le había resultado hermosa no solo porque lo era, sino por su bondad e inocencia, por la tranquilidad que emanaba de ella, por su fuerza... Por realmente todo y no quería obsesionarse con ideas placenteras pero viciosas, eso sería errar en su camino y ya que la fuerza ancestral se había refugiado en él, no cedería ante las insistencias de su cuerpo, y como nunca su mente era controlada, o al menos eso creía. Hasta que la veía darle esas miradas llenas de sentimientos hacia él, era como ser querido de una manera que jamás creyó le tocara, lo hacía sentirse afortunado y completo.

Pero en cuanto se negó a seguir pensando en ello, su cabeza vadeó hacía otro recuerdo, uno que solía mantener en secreto, incluso, de sí mismo;

— _Se que Flear estará muy feliz de que tú mismo se lo digas — le había dicho la señorita Hilda. _

Ahora bien, las razones que le llevaron a meditar su reacción en aquel momento, se limitaban exclusivamente al campo de la lealtad que él sentía hacia la señorita Flear y a su hermana. Jamás había considerado el sobrepasar en nada la confianza que en palacio se había dado hacia él, sin mencionar que su padre siempre se mostraba orgulloso de sus logros, jamás haría nada por manchar aquel servicio y el nombre de su padre, pero por sobre todo no sería capaz de incomodar a la señorita Flear bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Además, para sí mismo, semanas después del cumpleaños de la señorita Hilda, había admitido que Flear vagaba en su cabeza y pensamiento mucho más de lo que le gustaría, lo había hecho desde que eran niños, cuando jugaban lanzándose nieve, cuando ella lo sujetaba por la cintura al descender en trineo, cuando ella le leía y recorrían el castillo, más que como noble y sirviente, solo que en ese momento siendo un hombre sabia que aquello había sobrepasado con creces la ansiedad que de niño despertara en él; la quería más de lo que quería a su padre o hermanos, más de lo que incluso quería a la señorita Hilda y la obligación de ocultar esos sentimientos en vez de apaciguarle solo parecían crecer ante la insistencia obligatoria de su trato.

Hagen sabía que no podía amarle en libertad; primero porque él se debía a Odín, segundo porque la cuna de Flear era completamente distinta a la suya y tercero, porque, en caso de que ella correspondiera a su amor, se debilitaría como guerrero y, lo quisiera o no, los dioses le habían elegido para ello.

_En un principio cuando esa mañana Hilda se lo comunicara se alegró y llenó de desazón en partes iguales, pero a los pocos minutos, mientras recorría los pasillos de palacio el optimismo pareció llenarlo. Obviamente, tanto Hagen como sus compañeros, olvidaban lo jóvenes que eran y los arrebatos naturales de su edad se veían aplastados por las responsabilidades que recayeron sobre sus hombros. Pero, como el muchacho confiado que era, no se esperó aquél shock que a primera vista significó verla._

_Principalmente debido a que la imagen de Flear siempre había sido impoluta, limpia y transparente, le había visto así toda su vida y aún en los momentos en que había demostrado lo hermosa que era, con sus hombros desnudos y pulcros, no le pareció en lo absoluto evidente el cambio que los años habían obrado en ella._

_Fue en ese momento en el cual la mano, con la que meses atrás le había tocado comenzó a cosquillearle, y teniéndola ahí frente a ella con los brazos extendidos y el torso descubierto, no pudo menos que tragar pesadamente el nudo nacido en su garganta; una delgada blusa de seda transparente era la única vestimenta que mantenía sobre los erguidos pechos, era precisamente el momento en que una de sus doncellas le medía la estrecha cintura, Flear reía de algo que esta le decía y se irguió aún más cuando la muchacha extendió la cuerda de medir desde el nacimiento del busto hasta los pies. A pesar de la oscuridad que lo envolvía podía ver el pequeño botón rosa que había despertado en su seno ante las cosquillas que la chiquilla le hiciera, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada, a excepción de la entrada en donde un grueso cortinaje, tras el cual se __encontraba, daba sombras hacia la puerta principal de la habitación; Hagen no sabría __decir si es __que se trataba del fuego o de él, pero de pronto había comenzado a sentir calor, uno abrazante que le subía desde el estómago y que por más que tragara, no bajaba de su garganta. _

_Retrocedió, avergonzado, ocultándose tras el cortinaje, borrar la escena de su cabeza era imposible y decidió marcharse, solo que a los pocos segundos seguía ahí; sin entender que el cuerpo no obedecía a su cabeza, tomo más distancia y separó con el medio y el índice el grueso cortinaje para ver y embeberse en esa imagen; esta vez ella le daba la espalda._

— _Os ha crecido el busto, mi señora...— dijo la muchacha a lo que Flear solo contestó; _

— _Hilda dijo que era normal, no puedo ser una niña para siempre — Hagen volvió a tragar pesadamente y todo atisbo de culpabilidad por estar ahí espiando desapareció cuando la doncella le ayudó a sacarse la blusa de seda por la cabeza; Flear tenía el cabello suelto y le cayó en suaves bucles cubriendo hasta la cintura; pudo ver la forma de sus omóplatos recogiéndose ante el movimiento obvio de quien se cubre el pecho o abriga contra el frío, pero no tardó mucho en eso; con dedos hábiles la vio desatarse la cinta que sujetaba una falda -del mismo material que la blusa- y como esta descendió suavemente por sus caderas, que escondidas bajo sus vestidos jamás había notado y dejó a plena vista el redondo y precioso trasero de mármol que reaccionó con el frío denotando aquella rugosidad tan característica de la piel de gallina, Hagen gimió sin poder evitarlo y antes de ser descubierto abandonó raudo la habitación._

Había sido todo un descubrimiento y así como Flear ya era toda una mujer él se había convertido en un hombre. Era cierto que trataba de purgar aquella imagen de su cabeza o, al menos, lo intentaba cuando estaba consciente y despierto, pero en las noches los sueños comenzaron a azotarle, con especial énfasis en la desnudez de Flear; la veía inalcanzable y caía a sus pies cuando ella extendía los brazos como esa mañana lo hiciera con su doncella, en esos sueños era él quien le quitaba sus vestidos por encima de la cabeza con la misma suavidad que la doncella, y a quien sonreía con ese gesto tan transparente, pero no se atrevía a tocarla y cuando lo hacía temblaba al sentir sus suaves hombros, le cosquilleaba la mano y despertaba.

Volvió abrir los ojos al sentir una fría y refrescante brisa sobre la frente, algo sonó a su alrededor, como si se cerrara una puerta;

— Es difícil que alguno de ellos pueda ayudar... No es el mismo tipo de cosmos

— ¿Y mi hermana?

— La señorita Hilda está en la aldea de Ur, es más necesaria ahí señorita, Hagen es fuerte podrá resistir un par de días más, solo… solo manténgase a su lado

— Muy bien señor Minvur, gracias — los pasos volvieron a resonar para luego sentir otra brisa y finalmente otro cierre, solo entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos y giró el rostro, lentamente hacia la muchacha que se dirigía a él.

— S… señorita Flear — la sombra de la muchacha se movió con la misma intensidad que la de las velas a su alrededor, reconoció su habitación y ella se inclinó frente a él.

— ¡Hagen has despertado! — no le quedó más que sonreír, de nuevo estaba ahí esa mirada cálida y transparente, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para siquiera extender los brazos en su dirección.

— M… me gustaría… un poco de agua — dijo, la garganta aún la sentía reseca y el tragar saliva se le hacía particularmente doloroso. Luego cerró los ojos, pedirle estar atento a su alrededor era demasiado, percibió el tacto de ella mientras su mano se colaba tras su sudoroso cuello y le alzaba con delicadeza la cabeza, el borde de la copa estaba frío y fue un bálsamo para sus labios, pero cuando el agua llegó a su boca fue como entrar al paraíso, siquiera notó cuando atrapó esta, con todo y la mano de Flear para apresurar el trago, olvidándose de que esta se le caía por los bordes bajando por su mentón y cuello hasta que no quedó nada, inconsientemente se había incorporado y laxo se dejó caer pidiendo un poco más.

La segunda copa no la bebió con tal celeridad, pero en cambio uso la excusa de la sed para volver a tomar la mano de Flear, ella pareció arrebujarlo más hacia si, y si bien la cercanía era diferente; más intima y extraña sentía que en ese momento no le importaba.

— ¿S...se encuentra usted bien señorita Flear? — consiguió balbucear, lo cierto es que mientras estuvo inconsciente había querido preguntarle eso, salir de aquel estado que solo le hacia recordar y recordar, para realmente saber que había ocurrido con la caravana, pero ahora que por fin despertaba sentía que de ello habían transcurrido mil años, al menos ella estaba ahí, como la ultima vez que le viera.

— Oh Hagen... — dijo ella con temblor en su voz, la escuchó sollozar y para cuando volvió a verla gruesas lagrimas zurcaban sus mejillas, aquello pareció despertarlo y despejarle la mente.

—¡S... Señorita Flear!— quiso incorporarse pero el dolor se lo impidió, entonces ella reaccionó;

— No Hagen — alegó extendiendo sus brazos sobre él para obligados a recostarse — Por favor no sigas — dijo apoyando el rostro en su pecho, su corazón se aceleró y el calor del rostro de ella traspasó sus vendajes al igual que la humedad que caía de sus ojos. Tragó pesadamente y culpando a su estado de su osadía se atrevió a zambullir la mano sana en los dorados cabellos de la princesa. Supuso que fue ese mismo impulso el que le llevo a declarar;

— No te angusties Flear, de... debes saber que todo lo hago por ti — los espamos de ella se hicieron mas violentos, pero en contra partida el llanto disminuyó.

— Es... Estabas tan herido, y... Y no pude evitar caer en la desesperacion — Hagen no fue capaz de decir que a él le ocurriría lo mismo de saber que ella era dañada, por ello prefería sacrificarse a siquiera saber que algo podría hacerle daño. Le acarició los cabellos con anhelo, agradecido de que la poca fuerza que le quedaba no evidenciara la vehemencia de sus sentimientos.

— Estuve soñando contigo Flear — le dijo — y cada vez que desperté era tu voz la que escuchaba — no se percató de que ella ya había detenido su llanto, solo observaba al techo y como en este se dibujaba una extensa sombra danzante que el crepitar de las llamas formaba, Flear en tanto no despegaba la vista de él, estaba pálido y desmejorado, pero los ojos le brillaban con un intenso azul, febril y vivo;

— Yo, yo podría morir antes de dejar que algo te ocurriera... Y es por ti que he vuelto — quiso decir algo más, pero la cabeza se le nubló, su respiración se hizo más pausada para finalmente cerrar los ojos.

Había caído dormido y tal cual lo hiciera los últimos tres días Flear se acomodó en un diván cercano a vigilar su sueño.

* * *

**V**

* * *

_Una peste se había extendido en la aldea de Ur al noreste de Asgard, solo era un viaje de siete horas y junto a la comitiva real habían permanecido en ese lugar cuatro días mientras la señorita Hilda, junto a los curanderos y a su hermana trataban a los enfermos; ocho niños habían muerto y doce adultos, todos ellos fallecidos antes de su llegada. _

_Se hizo todo el ritual y según las viejas costumbres; se prepararon cuatro grandes barcos para los adultos y ocho túmulos de hierbas y maderas para los niños._

_Flear y su hermana se encargaron de las mujeres, mientras que él y resto lo hicieron de los hombres; tenían que juntar las riquezas que tuvieran y vestirlos con galas, la peste había dejado ampollas negras en los muertos, las que debían desaparecer antes del funeral. La mayoría hacía el trabajo en silencio y solo se escuchaban las quejas de Alberich ante el hedor de los fallecidos._

— _No entiendo las razones que podrían llevar a alguien de la nobleza a preparar el funeral de estos sucios campesinos— siempre pedante Alberich no había cambiado en todos esos años, su orgullo solo había crecido, al igual que su fuerza y conocimiento. _

_Pero habían existido otros cambios que sin notarse se hicieron presentes en el resto, Mime se había vuelto más sociable y Sid más meditabundo, Phenril que llevaba dos años con ellos, era arisco y cortante, sin mencionar que aún se escapaba de palacio para dormir en las ruinas de lo que fuera su hogar rodeado de lobos, estos solían sembrar el caos en las caballerizas –las cuales estaban bajo su cargo- pero con el tiempo, al menos entre él y ese muchacho, cualquier aspereza que pudiera nacer había sido rápidamente limada. _

_De todas maneras todos se sorprendieron cuando fue Sid quién contestara a la pulla innecesaria de Al._

— _Son parte del pueblo de Asgard como tú o yo, lo ordena la señorita Hilda y a ella le debemos obediencia — Alberich solo bufó, ya había pasado aquella época en la cual buscaba aliarse con los nobles para hacer frente común contra él, ahora solo buscaba opacarlos a todos. _

— _Gracias por tu aclaración Sid, no lo había notado — dijo lleno de sarcasmo — en la antigüedad solo los grandes señores se merecían este tipo de funeral._

— _Las cosas cambian — agregó él._

— _Si estuviéramos en la antigüedad obligarían a una esclava a acostarse con todos los amigos de los difuntos __— dijo de pronto Siegfried, logrando hacerle levantar la vista del brazo de su muerto._

_Alberich sonrió, pero sus manos se detuvieron, las palabras habían pasado con demasiada rapidez para que Hagen lograra entender lo dicho, además el hecho de que Sieg continuara con su trabajo como si nada, realmente le hizo preguntarse si es que habían salido palabras de su boca:_

— _No entendí — confesó, Siegfried alzó sus ojos azules y los fijó en él con tranquilidad._

— _Que si fueran los tiempos antiguos obligarían a una esclava a acostarse con todos los amigos del muerto — su reacción inmediata fue negar._

— _Ya no hay esclavas — Siegfried se encogió de hombros. _

— _Las cosas cambian — repitió Alberich burlesco, en medio de un quejido alzó la parte superior del muerto al que preparaba — Ya no son los tiempos antiguos, de serlo yo no estaría acá — dijo como si conversara con el cadáver._

— _Estás faltando el respeto— alegó Phenril con su tono brusco, Alberich se llevó el cuerpo a los hombros y se encamino a la salida de la tienda. _

— _Entonces diferimos, querido amigo, de lo que el respeto significa— la mueca del muchacho de Epsilon lo decía todo, pero era algo a lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo quisiera o no Alberich era su compañero y guardián como él. A veces solía preguntarse si es que no era todo ese conocimiento lo que lo volvía tan poco espiritual. ¿En que creía Alberich que no fuera en sí mismo?_

_Pero otra idea, muy sutilmente, había quedado en su cabeza. Por supuesto que lo sabía, todos en Asgard desde pequeños eran educados en la forma de realizar un apropiado funeral, así como las diferencias entre los actuales y los de la antigüedad. Solo que hasta ese momento no había tenido conciencia de ello, seguramente porque jamás antes la idea del sexo se había adentrado en su cabeza, y al imaginar a una mujer entrando en una tienda y acostándose con los compañeros de armas de su señor, solo pudo pensar en el busto de Flear expuesto y en lo pálido de su piel, en los sueños que había tenido con ella donde él la despojaba de sus ropas, para que luego ella le sonriera de esa manera tan transparente. _

_Ahí sacando ampollas negras, sintió como el calor le subía al rostro y todo habría sido mucho más simple si es que Siegfried no le hubiera hablado._

— _Estás rojo — dijo seco y directo, Hagen alzó la vista y no hizo nada por negarlo. Lo que provocó una sonrisa en sus compañeros. Una que incluso Mime esbozó. _

— _Todos ustedes son solo unos cachorros — dijo Phenril, mientras cerraba un pesado collar de oro al cuello de su cadáver. _

— _B… bueno — se sinceró —… estaba preguntándome sobre… — tragó. _

— _¿Sobre hacer el amor? — por mucho que Siegfried se mostrara tan frío, también un rubor subió a su cara, solo que lo disimuló mucho mejor que él. _

"_Lo sabe" _

_Fue lo único que pudo pensar. Y consiguiente a esto asintió a modo de respuesta. _

— _Pensar en ello es distraernos de nuestro camino — dijo Sid._

— _¿En serio lo crees así? — preguntó Mime — hasta donde sé no es necesario el amor para hacer el acto de la copulación — el calor subió en su rostro._

— _No creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de ello — agregó Sid completamente ruborizado, Phenril volvió a carcajear esta vez con mayor fuerza. _

— _No sea idiota, es prácticamente normal en todas las bestias de la naturaleza, de otra forma las manadas simplemente desaparecerían._

— _No somos animales — cortó molestó Sid — Somos nobles y caballeros de Asgard elegidos por los mismos dioses._

— _Pudo habernos elegido el mismo Odín a dedo Sid, pero él también tuvo hijos y dos esposas, sin mencionar que se casó con una de sus hijas — el tono tranquilo y bajo de Mime, los obligaba a guardar silencio para escucharle._

— _Cuando faltan las hembras, algunos lobos se aparean con sus hermanas— intervino Phenril todo sonrisas ante el gesto avergonzado de Sid._

— _Se dice que los guerreros de Asgard solo viven para Odín y su representante — Siegfried no miró a nadie solo volvió a su muerto —Pero mi abuelo fue uno y su abuelo también, y eso no les impidió formar una familia, así como el padre de la señorita Hilda, quién también se casó, ella podrá hacerlo — Si Hilda que era la representante de Odín podía aspirar a una familia, era factible que Flear siendo solo una humana común también. Y obviamente Siegfried había incluido a la mayor de las hermanas porque le interesaba que esta pudiera comprometerse. _

— _Pero ¿En caso de una guerra? — Sieg negó._

— _Mientras la señorita Hilda este al mando de Asgard la guerra jamás llegará a nuestras tierras— aquello pareció aliviarle de un peso, que no sabía, estuviera en su pecho. La sola posibilidad que existía entre acercar su camino y el de Flear pareció de la nada levantarle el ánimo en medio de toda aquella desesperación y muerte que les rodeaba._

* * *

**VI**

* * *

_Flear se acercó a él después de recitar la oración en alto para las mujeres, mientras que Hilda lo hizo para los hombres, entré él y el resto empujaron los barcos hacia el océano, mientras que los fuegos encendidos en estos consumían todo en su interior. _

— _¿Estás cansado Hagen? — le preguntó ella sin dejar de observar a los barcos que avanzaban lentos hacia el mar, él negó. La preparación de los muertos había llevado toda la noche y si bien lo normal era esperar diez días para hacerles sus nuevas vestimentas, la señorita Hilda había intervenido para evitar que la peste se extendiera. _

_Por otro lado ella y Flear tampoco habían tenido descanso, así no que estaba dispuesto a mostrar debilidad cuando ella, ahí, a su lado se mantenía erguida y firme. Caminaron juntos de vuelta al pueblo en donde en su plaza central se alzaban los túmulos pertenecientes a los pequeños, a estos además de joyas y ropas se les habían agregado sus juguetes y una espada de filo corto, para que así Odín los reconociera como guerreros y los dejara entrar al Valhala. _

_Se hizo de noche cuando encendió el último túmulo; dispuestos de forma circular dejando al centro todas las cabezas de los niños; gracias a las hierbas elegidas por ella y su hermana el ambiente se llenó de un olor dulce y relajante, fue cuando Flear le extendió un cuerno y bebió hidromiel, luego él se lo devolvió y ella también bebió. Estaba sorprendido, ese era un gesto intimo que solían compartir los hermanos o esposos, de todas maneras no dijo nada. Hilda aún se mantenía cerca de la pira y siendo honesto, ahí él era el más cercano a ella._

_Entonces, sobre sus dedos sintió una presión helada y delicada que se entrelazaba a los suyos reconfortándole y colocándole nervioso al mismo tiempo, miró de reojo a Flear, pero ella seguía con la vista fija en la gran pira funeraria. Creyó percibir algún sonrojo, pero lo cierto es que no sabría asegurarlo, estaban bastante cerca de la pira y, perfectamente, el fuego de esta caldeaba todo el ambiente. Tembló un par de segundos y dirigió la vista hacia el fuego, tragó con calma y cerró su mano en torno a la de ella. _

— _Te extrañe Hagen— dijo Flear. _

— _También yo señorita._

_Frente a ellos las llamas se alzaban al cielo dejando escapar volutas de humos en los que pudo ver o no la forma de los pequeños, a ellos no vendría a buscarlos ninguna Valquiria, por eso se los habían ofrecido a Odín con espadas._

* * *

**VII**

* * *

_El ataque a la caravana ocurrió al salir de la pequeña aldea, los animales jamás eran tan salvajes y menos cerca de la señorita Hilda, pero en esa ocasión una fuerza oscura y desconocida pareció apoderarse del bosque y sus habitantes, no solo fue una percepción de él, sino que todos ahí lo sintieron. _

_Cuando el caos se desató; Alberich corrió hacia el final de la caravana para disponer a las defensas, Siegfried le ordenó que se quedara en compañía de las hermanas Hilda y Flear. Y él junto Mime y Phenril descabalgaron para ir al ataque, mientras que Sid se encargó de centrar las pocas defensas que tenían sobre el centro de la caravana._

— _Esto no es natural — dijo Hilda, Hagen mantuvo su montura en calma, mientras que la descendiente de Polaris lo hacía con la de su hermana. Se escucharon los aullidos de los lobos de Phenril y el ataque de doble dragón de Siegfried, así como un violento agitar de las copas de los árboles le indicaron que Alberich había dado inicio a Unión de la Naturaleza, pero el rugido del oso que salió desde su retaguardia no le había sido notorio hasta que la bestia estuvo demasiado cerca de ellos. _

_Recordaba haberse adelantado a sus altezas con su caballo para que este se encabritara, aún mucho antes de toparse con la bestia. El camino que recorrían estaba empedrado y en sus lindes se extendía el bosque, pero el aire que emanaba de este hedía a muerte e ira, él lo supo y su caballo también, solo que este se volvió loco y a la carrera lo abandonó. Y antes de poder hacer nada la gigantesca garra le aplastó el brazo izquierdo para luego seguir con su costado, después de eso escuchó los gritos de Flear y el relincho desesperado de los caballos, también escuchó como la señorita Hilda gritaba ordenes a su hermana y a los hombres a su alrededor, todo mientras se hundía cada vez más en un pesado sueño vigilante y tenso, luego vino el sopor, la inconsciencia y en medio de esta el calor; fugaz y sutil que lo sacó de la oscuridad para dejarlo en duermevela, con un pie en cada mundo. _

Cada vez que creía ver a una de las valquirias, despertaba escuchando el canto de Flear, quizás su destino no era morir como un guerrero.

* * *

**Fin 1era Parte**

* * *

**N/A:**

_Hola, este es mi primer Fic de Saint Seiya y tuve que hacerlo ya que no encontré nada de Hagen y Flear... aunque puede que no este buscando correctamente. Mezcle algunas cosas de la serie con lo que era la vida medieval, ya que Asgard luce de esa manera y las tradiciones nórdicas, sobre todo en lo del funeral. Este no será un fic muy extenso, quizás un capítulo más, con la misma cantidad de palabras que este y nada más. _

_De ante mano gracias por leer y si te das el tiempo de dejar un review, lo agradeceré aún más. _

_Atte.-_

**_Brujhah.- _**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **

****_Saludos a** Tomatita** que se ha dado el tiempo de leer y dejar un review, en el extenso capitulo anterior. Has sido la primera y única, así que este segundo episodio va dedicado a ti. _

_Tengo cierta costumbre de recomendar música para hacer más agradable la lectura y en este caso lo haré con las mis mas canciones que me han inspirado en este capitulo._

En estricto orden, desde el **X **recomendaré:** Colorblind** de **Counting Crows**:** http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 164jS1qnCU0**

Para el** XIII **diré:** Broken Glass** de **The Gathering : http: / www. youtube. com / watch? v= 0GbMiZV4l0Y**

**XV **recomendaré:** All is Full of Love **de** Björk: http: / www. youtube. com / watch? v= wxBO28j3vug**

**Sakasama no Niji **de** Akino Arai: http: / www. youtube. com / watch? v= PKLaLS-szsA**

**y**

**Touched **de** Vast : http: / www. youtube. com / watch? v= 8S_R13jV11Q**

_Obviamente espero que estas últimas tres las coloques de modo aleatorio y repetido, para que te acompañen en toda tu lectura._

* * *

**VIII**

* * *

— Alce su brazo por favor — los modales ceremoniosos del maestro Edwin le resultaban incómodos y superfluos. Su forma de ser, tan servicial, con la señorita Flear realmente le sacaba de quicio, además al ser solo un par de años mayor que ellos lo veía como un posible enemigo en lo que las preferencias de ella significaba. No pasó desapercibido para él, que en cuanto se conocieron los ojos del maestro Edwin brillaban de manera especial y, a su gusto, codicioso. Además no tenía ese aire paternal que en algún momento le tranquilizara del maestro Minvur, pero de todas maneras le obedeció y alzó el brazo exponiendo su costado izquierdo, ahí, donde el oso le había rajado la piel.

— Esto luce muy bien — dijo el muchacho que separándose de él, caminó con tranquilidad hasta una mesa lejana — pasaré a sacarle los puntos — Hagen asintió.

— ¿Cuándo se hizo esa herida? — le preguntó, mientras observaba la forma que había tomado la cicatriz de su costado.

— Después de la peste de Ur— contestó frío pero con cortesía, el maestro le miró y sonrió, Hagen sabía que Edwin conocía esa respuesta.

— Cierto, cierto — había algo de taimado en su sonrisa que no le agradaba — el antiguo maestro Minvur lo trató ¿Cierto? — Hagen chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, Edwin quería sacar a Flear en la conversación y él no le daría en el gusto, ya anteriormente le había escuchado alabar la habilidad de sanadora de la princesa, sobre todo, por como cerraron las heridas de su costado. Y siempre que lo hacía trataba de averiguar si es que ella estaba interesada en algún caballero o noble. A lo que le gustaría responder:

"_Está interesada en mi imbécil"_

Pero eso era algo que no podía asegurar.

— Si, fue él — mintió aún más cortante, para luego desviar la vista poda hacia los ventanales del tejado. El verano había llegado y por estos podía verse el rosal sevillano que la madre de sus altezas había mandado a sembrar, según su padre, cuando no era más que una niña escandalosa y llorona, las rosas rojas eran las más numerosas; debido a la luz del sol que atravesaba los cristales dando reflejos rojizos al interior de la habitación, así mismo podía escuchar el trino de los pájaros que, desde la mañana, parecían dar la bienvenida al calor del sol.

Si bien durante la primavera podían perfectamente disfrutar de este, lo que en la actualidad ocurría distaba mucho del sol pálido, como lo llamaban, en esa estación. Ahora este iluminaba y daba un calor, que a Hagen le parecía similar al que desplegaba el cosmo de la señorita Hilda. Esa era una diferencia sustancial de los que, como ella, eran bendecidos para ser los representantes de los dioses en la tierra, él solo era un guerrero y recordaba perfectamente cómo es que Flear había preguntado al maestro Minvur si la cosmo energía de un caballero podía sanar como la de su hermana, a lo que este contestó no, preocupándola de una manera que, según la señorita Hilda, nadie la había visto jamás.

Era, obviamente, halagador saber ello. Por razones que no entendía solía asociarse la preocupación con el interés, y al parecer el que la señorita Flear expresaba hacia él, era mayor a lo que supusiera. Además, después de aquel accidente Hagen había vivido, los que consideraba, los mejores días de su vida, una vez que recobrara la conciencia, desde luego.

* * *

**IX**

* * *

_En cuanto pudo incorporarse y la fiebre le abandonó, no hubo día o momento en que Flear le dejara a solas. Aún cuando se veía cansada, se mantenía firme en su decisión de ayudarle a recuperarse:_

— _Es suficiente con lo que ya ha hecho señorita Flear — le dijo en cuanto se sintió mejor._

— _No es así Hagen, siempre me estas cuidando y arriesgaste tu vida por defenderme, quizás te moleste, pero si ese es el caso vendré de todas maneras, aunque sean veinte veces al día, pero lo haré — se sintió escandalizado ante las palabras de ella. Él jamás podría considerarla una molestia. _

— _Usted jamás podría molestarme señorita, pero ya la he preocupado demasiado — entonces ella se le había acercado y tomado la mano que mantenía sana; recordó cuando le tocó su suave hombro, cuando ella le tomó la mano frente a la pira funeraria de los niños... la vez que la vio desnuda y los sueños en los que él le desvestía._

_Pero el gesto de la princesa era diferente esta vez, sus ojos refulgían con decisión, le parecieron brillantes y determinados, el calor le subió al rostro y agradeció que sus mejillas aún estuviera encendidas, a pesar de que la fiebre se disipara, y aún así el gesto de su boca era tan dulce, tan tierno; la había empequeñecido y su ceño se encogió ante la insistencia de sus ojos aguamarina._

— _No — sentenció — Esta vez no daré pie atrás, te guste o no Hagen, estaré a tu lado hasta que salgas de esta habitación — enternecido pero al mismo tiempo preocupado Hagen dio inicio al último argumento que le pareció válido para esa situación._

— _Yo... yo me siento honrado de que usted, señorita Flear, quiera dejar de lado sus deberes por mí — eso lo decía de corazón, cuando volvió a mirarla, ella sostenía esa mirada terca... como siempre quería decirle que no lo hiciera, que si seguía con eso él no sería capaz de controlarse, pero se concentró — pero, si la señorita en verdad está interesada en mi salud, sabrá que para mí es mucho más importante ella — sintió como el calor volvía a apoderarse de su rostro al recordar la forma descarada en que le había hablado y tocado cuando la fiebre lo consumiera — y no consentiré que nadie malinterprete sus acciones solo porque usted arriesga su honra al estar aquí conmigo — y a pesar de que Hagen había tratado de ser tajante y decidido, bastó que ella contestara para sentirse el más tonto de los idiotas._

— _¿Quieres decir que corro peligro a tu lado Hagen? — ciertamente que al hablar y más aún, al pensar en que decir no había medido los niveles de grosería que sus palabras podían alcanzar. Quizás eran cierto lo que Phenril le había dicho, solo era un cachorro en la jungla de la vida. Nervioso y escandalizado, negó con vehemencia._

— _¡P… Por s-supuesto que no señorita Flear! ¡Yo jamás… p-pensaría siquiera en ello! ¡N-no con usted! — contrariado como estaba, Hagen no notó que Flear solo sonrió._

— _Ves, si tú lo dices yo lo creo— su firmeza le hizo tranquilizarse._

— _Pero… ¿Y lo que diga el resto? — Flear se encogió de hombros en un maravilloso gesto de desdén._

— _Me da exactamente lo mismo— Hagen bajó la vista, nuevamente hacia sus manos, la que tenía vendada y la sana. _

— _Y la señorita Hilda ¿Está de acuerdo? — entonces ella nuevamente se puso a su altura y le tomó la mano, para sonreírle como a él le gustaba. _

— _Ella más que nadie confía en ti Hagen, tanto como yo._

_Y fue así, como después de eso ella aparecía en su habitación, la sentía venir desde que se adentraba en el pasillo que daba a su cuarto, en puntillas se acercaba a los largos ventanales y abría lentamente las cortinas, se preocupaba por que el fuego siguiera calentando y separaba con cuidado el cortinaje de su cama adoselada. En ocasiones solo por ver que haría a continuación, Hagen se mantenía con la cobijas hasta los ojos, fingiendo dormir y cuando ella salía en busca de su desayuno, él se incorporaba para recibirla completamente despierto, en más de una ocasión quiso ponerse de pie para ayudarla, pero bastaba una de las gentiles palabras de Flear para que se quedara en su puesto. _

_Como nunca conversaron de todo en aquella época, por ella, supo que aún semanas después del ataque en las afueras de la aldea de Ur, Hilda continuaba tranquilizando a los afligidos y que junto a Siegfried y Alberich recorrían el bosque colindante buscando la fuente de aquella energía que volviera loco a los animales, además que ellos no fueron los únicos atacados, sino que la aldea se llevó la peor parte, razón por la cual se habían preparado los funerales masivos más grandes que Asgard conociera. _

— _La gente teme quedarse ahí, así que Hilda ha dispuesto que Alberich, junto a Phenril, más tres guarniciones de soldados se queden a resguardar la aldea, hasta que exista tranquilidad entre sus pobladores._

— _Es una decisión prudente, pero si la gente desea irse…_

— _Hilda no los detendrá, no es propio de ella._

_Para que no se aburriera le llevaba libros y leía en su compañía, en ocasiones Hagen le pedía que ella lo hiciera por él, y siempre se mostraba dispuesta a complacerlo. _

_Cada vez que no podía acudir, invitaba a alguno de los muchachos o a su padre para que le hicieran compañía. Le sorprendió ver a Sid la primera noche y este le aclaró que la señorita Flear no podía acudir por que el consejo real había solicitado su presencia ante la ausencia de su hermana. Fue una cena agradable y por Sid se enteró que Phenril le había partido la boca a Alberich cuando este "por error" atacara a sus lobos. _

— _Hasta donde yo sé Alberich no se equivoca — Sid no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario._

— _Al menos ante Phenril no volverá a hacerlo— Flear apareció al final de la velada con la intención de despedirse y desearle las buenas noches, así mismo Hagen se había mantenido despierto solo para verla. Hablaron cerca de media hora, en los que ella le dio una vaga idea de lo que ocurría en el consejo, todo dirigido por el padre de Alberich, quién exigía un castigo inmediato para Phenril, Flear solo pudo apaciguar el enojo de este indicándole que le era imposible administrar justicia, cuando lo más probable es que su hermana ya lo hubiera hecho, pero que de no ser así, podrían esperar perfectamente hasta la llegada de Hilda._

_A la noche siguiente cenó con su padre y con ella, lo que le resultó de lo más extraño y ese escenario se repitió casi tres o cuatro días a la semana. Le resultaba agradable, ya que al menos su padre podía ver una imagen completamente diferente a la que todos en el palacio tenían sobre la señorita Flear y su hermana, no es que las consideraran engreídas o pedantes, pero para un soldado común como su padre, el trato más directo hacia sus altezas siempre era Siegfried o él. _

_A la siguiente semana, el maestro Minvur partió a Ur, dejando a Edwin a cargo y si bien en un principio sus visitas le fueron de lo más agradable, eso cambió en cuanto coincidió con Flear en su habitación. El joven que frente a él era sonriente y bromista, se tornaba de lo más gentil y elegante frente a ella, cierto era que todos frente a sus altezas trataban de aparentar más educación, pero eran sus miradas lo que comenzaron a fastidiarle y lo que más le hacía sospechar era que llegaba precisamente cuando ella lo visitaba. Le daban punzadas molestas en el estómago y aunque lo intentaba no podía cambiar el rostro._

— _Claro que lo conozco — dijo Mime, en la única visita que le hizo mientras estuvo en cama._

— _Me resulta demasiado desagradable ese sujeto ¿No se sabe cuándo volverá el maestro Minvur? — Mime se encogió de hombros._

— _Aún cuando lo hiciera te serviría de poco, tengo entendido que Edwin es más diestro en la medicina que Minvur — esa respuesta solo le fastidió aún más._

— _Es demasiado joven a mi gusto — Mime que había estado ojeando uno de los libros que Flear le leyera alzo la vista y esbozó una sonrisa. _

— _También atractivo ¿no? — Hagen le miró sorprendido y asustado, hasta donde él sabía los intereses de Mime no iban por ese lado, ya que nunca prestaba atención a los coqueteos de Alberich, quizás era este a quién simplemente ignoraba._

— _Ehm… si, si tú lo dices — Mime chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos._

— _Seguramente la señorita Flear piensa lo mismo ¿No crees? — si bien Hagen trataba de ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia ella, no pudo evitar cambiar su gesto a uno más frío y duro._

— _No sé que tenga que ver ella en eso — aquello pareció ser precisamente la respuesta que Mime buscaba, ya que de inmediato agregó. _

— _Pues bueno, es muy comentado en el castillo lo aficionada que ella se ha vuelto hacia el nuevo maestro, es más dicen que te usa de excusa para acercarse a él — esa información era demasiado demoledora como para que pasara sin pena ni gloria por la cabeza de Hagen, sin mencionar que de la nada sintió como un mazo le golpeaba el pecho para dejarlo hecho trizas en el suelo. _

— _L… la señorita Flear — logró articular después de un pesado silencio —… se… sería incapaz de tener ese trato con… _

— _¿Con alguien que no sea de su rango? — Hagen alzó la vista furioso, el solo hecho de que el mencionara que ella hacia diferencias entre sus conocidos le indignó._

— _No, ella no es así — tragó pesadamente — tampoco buscaría la compañía de un hombre solo porque si… ella, ella es…_

— _¿Una mojigata? — esta vez Hagen frunció el ceño enfadadísimo._

— _Si sigues hablando así te sacaré la lengua._

— _Valla, tienes mucha energía para la violencia, pero se te va toda cuando se trata de ella ¿no? — no supo que responder ante esa acusación, solo que era mucho más fácil saltar de su cama e intentar herir a Mime que enfrentarse a un posible romance de la señorita Flear con ese maestro de pacotilla. _

_Además existían señales ¿no? Fue ella quién le cogiera la mano en Ur y quién llorara sobre su pecho cuando, muerta de la preocupación, le rogó que no se esforzara. _

— _Es más fácil sacarte la lengua — dijo finalmente con tono seco y cortante. Mime no pareció sentirse ofendido ante esto y como si nada hubiera ocurrido continuó:_

— _En fin, sé lo que quieres decir y tienes razón, todos dicen que solo la señorita Hilda conoce a Flear mejor que tú y me has dado la prueba de ello— confundido Hagen le miró._

— _Que es cierto lo que dices, no es que sea una mojigata, solo que ella no busca ni parece interesada en el maestro Edwin… ¿Por qué no mejor en vez de tratar de buscarle defectos tratas el tema de manera directa? Es muy cansador escuchar tus quejas sin fundamento._

_El alivio que supuso esas palabras para él, dejó en un agujero negro todo lo que Mime le decía, este sabiendo que no era escuchado por el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros y se retiró, no sin antes escaparse de un intento de Hagen, por verdaderamente, sacarle la lengua al momento en que le advertía que entendía porque solo Siegfried podía entenderle._

_Obviamente no meditó mucho sobre ello y cuando Flear apareció para la cena, Hagen no pudo evitar mostrarse más atento y cariñoso dentro de lo que su estatus le permitía._

* * *

**X **

* * *

Por ello contestaba secamente a las preguntas de Edwin, sin embargo cuando Hilda y Minvur regresaron las cosas volvieron un poco más a la normalidad entre él y la muchacha, sin mencionar que solo pocos días después de la visita de Mime, había logrado salir de su habitación y ahora en plena recuperación, caminaba con tranquilidad y había vuelto a sus quehaceres en las caballerizas.

Aunque los entrenamientos le estaban prohibidos por al menos un par de meses más. Sin embargo, continuó entrenando su cosmo energía; cogía uno de sus caballos y se dirigía a la caverna de magma en donde se sumergía para luego hacer estallar su cosmos.

Para alguien que no fuera él, adentrarse en ese lugar era significado de una muerte segura, muchos creían que eran las quemaduras o el exceso de calor lo que terminaba dando muerte a la gente en aquellos casos, pero todos olvidaban los paros cardíacos. Era más fácil que alguien muriera de uno antes que siquiera notara la gravedad de sus quemaduras, después, en importancia, él agregaría la asfixia; los humos provenientes de la lava y el magma, difícilmente dejaban a nadie respirar algo más que azufre, sin mencionar que para las grandes expulsiones de fuego se necesitaba todo el oxigeno necesario. Por otro lado, al dominar el hielo o en su forma más simplificada el agua, era fácil correr el riesgo de ser golpeado por alguno de los elementos a su alrededor; la mezcla de ambas temperaturas en sus máximos grados, provocaba un vapor tóxico tan nocivo como el azufre, y el golpe o resquebrajamiento de las piedras, tierras y metales que, en general, no eran capaces de soportar esas extremas temperaturas.

Por lo mismo, siempre acudía solo. Cuando era un niño, Flear solía acompañarlo para esperarlo fuera de la cueva. En ocasiones le permitía llegar hasta los primeros metros de la entrada, ahí, miles de gotas caían día y noche con la intensidad de la lluvia, sin embargo, se trataba de uno de los pocos lugares cálidos fuera de los muros del Valhala.

Esa tarde, después de su visita médica y saliendo de un extenuante entrenamiento, no se esperaba que ella estuviera aguardándole fuera de la caverna. Siendo un hermoso día de verano, las tierras cercanas, siempre cubiertas de nieve, se extendían ante él con toda la belleza de un manto de flores de las que tanto gustaban a Flear y más allá un extenso bosque de abedules, lleno de ruiseñores trinaba ante los amagos del, siempre presente, viento helado.

Flear acariciaba los pómulos de su caballo mientras este coceaba feliz, no era obvio, pero Hagen había criado a la mitad de los animales de palacio y los conocía mejor que a sus propios compañeros.

— Señorita Flear... Pero ¿Qué hace usted sola acá? — Flear solo le sonrió.

— No estoy sola Hagen, tú estás conmigo — enrojeció ante la sencillez de la respuesta, bajó la vista y se cruzó de brazos.

— Me refería a la razón de que haya llegado a solas a este lugar — en esa ocasión ella no le miró y siguió acariciando las orejas del caballo.

— Oh vamos Hagen, tú no estabas y no me agrada salir con nadie más, por otro lado supuse que estarías aquí, cuando vi a Ygdrassil***** tuve la certeza — Flear cogió las riendas del caballo y se acercó a él, Hagen solo se quedó observándola como siempre lo hacía, era cierto que no poseía el cosmos cálido de la señorita Hilda, pero Flear llenaba su entorno de gracia y paz.

— ¿Vamos a palacio ahora? — Hagen asintió, mientras ella le entregaba las riendas — No quisiera incomodarte, sé que aún te recuperas, además es un hermoso día ¿Qué tal si solo caminamos? — Hagen carraspeó.

— Si usted lo desea señorita, pero permitame guiarla, Ygdrassil la llevara... Ya ha caminado bastante por hoy — Flear negó con calma.

— Caminemos los dos, no tengo intención alguna de incomodarte.

— Señorita usted jamás podría... — Hagen guardó repentino silencio cuando Flear posó sus delicados dedos en la boca del muchacho; un escalofrío bajo por su espalda y el corazón se le aceleró de la misma forma en que lo hacía cada vez que su cosmos explotaba. Él, que se consideraba bastante rápido en sus reacciones, fue incapaz de prever aquel movimiento tan pausado y tranquilo que pudo ver cada uno de sus gestos, la simple mirada de la muchacha era suficiente para congelarle; ahí con ese gesto tan calmado y serio, se sintió de pronto vencido y descubierto.

_"Lo sabe"_

Pero antes de comprender que, ella ya le rodeaba con sus brazos, apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho como lo hiciera aquél día en que derramara lágrimas por él.

— Se... señorita Flear ¿Se... se siente bien? — la muchacha no contestó abiertamente, solo asintió con el rostro pegado al pecho de Hagen y mientras ella parecía haber encontrado un nido de paz en este, el muchacho creía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría disparado de su caja torácica.

— Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre... — dijo en tono quedo, pero lo suficientemente claro para que él le entendiera. Hagen recordó la única vez en que se había atrevido a hacerlo y solo gracias al valor de estar inundado en fiebre lo había conseguido. Tragó pesadamente, mientras trataba de calmar los impulsos de su corazón.

— Hum... Yo, se... — no podía ver su rostro, pero si agachaba la cabeza podría hundirse en sus cabellos y aspirar el aroma de estos. Cuando era pequeño apostó a tocar el colmillo del lobo de la gran chimenea del salón de estudios a cambio de tocar sus bucles dorados, pero todo eso se le olvido cuando ella besó la herida que se había hecho.

— Puedo escuchar tu corazón Hagen, late muy fuerte — Hagen volvió a tragar pesadamente ¿Que debería decir en un momento como ese? Era cierto que su corazón latía con fuerza y la razón era obvia. ¿Quizás la verdad? No, ella no podía saberlo.

_"Debe saber que todo lo hago por usted"_

Le avergonzaba saber que se había expuesto de esa manera cuando estaba convaleciente. Si ella lo había creído... seguramente ya lo sabía, pero ¿Y qué pasaba con su abrazo, con aquella vez en que le dio a beber hidromiel y le cogió la mano?

_"¿Podría ser que...?_

— Debe saber que es por usted — contestó antes de que su mente se calmara y sin poder meditarlo. Flear se arrebujo más, como si quisiera fundirse para meterse bajo su piel, las delgadas manos apretaban su espalda y su rostro seguía hundido en su pecho.

— Me gusta esta sensación... Es tan cálida — dijo ella, en el mismo tono tranquilo y quedo. Hagen soltó un suspiro que le permitió relajarse, aunque su corazón no se calmó, solo entonces alzó sus brazos y posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Flear y la otra en su espalda.

— Seño...— guardó silencio y dándose valor para ello volvió a intentarlo — Flear... — jamás lo hubiera querido pero le tembló la voz, sin embargo, eso no amilano su espíritu — ... me estás preocupando — entonces ella se separó de su abrazo, sin soltarlo y con la mejillas arreboladas se atrevió a mirarle fijo a los ojos. Imaginó que su propio rostro no debía de ser muy diferente.

— Discúlpame Hagen... — dijo llena de culpa.

— Nada tengo yo que disculparle seño... — volvió a guardar silencio y tragó pesadamente — ... Flear — fue cuando notó que, sin saber cómo, sus manos habían terminado en la cintura de la princesa. Y a pesar de sentirse incómodo y alterado por ello no la soltó de inmediato, situación que a ella no pareció en lo absoluto molestarle.

* * *

**XI**

* * *

Llegaron al palacio cuando el sol ya se ocultaba. A nadie pareció extrañarle verles llegar juntos, era usual que ambos dieran largos paseos cada vez que sus actividades se lo permitían. Para Hagen era como si el día se hubiera abierto completamente a él, no solo el día, sino que él agregaría al tiempo y espacio. Llegaron tomados de la mano a palacio y fue él quien interrumpió el contacto, cuando al pasar por la primera guardia se sintió demasiado nervioso de que lo vieran en un contacto tan íntimo con la señorita Flear.

Solo se separaron cuando acudieron a cenar, en donde la velada pasó de lo más tranquila. Siegfried, como siempre se dedicó a conversar con la señorita Hilda y a esta se agregó Alberich, aún seguían evaluando la situación en Ur, Phenril se excusó a penas esta terminó y se retiró, quizás a su hogar. Mientras que Mime indicó que se sentía cansado. Hagen solo guardó su distancia oficial de Flear como guardián, su cabeza se mantuvo en otro lado durante todo el día y solo reaccionaba para, cada cierta cantidad de segundos, fijar la vista en ella que leía con absoluta calma.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Flear se puso de pie y solicitó el permiso para retirarse a dormir, en silencio Hagen le siguió y en cuanto salieron al pasillo, ella volvió a tomarle la mano, si bien ya era la tercera vez, ese gesto no podía dejar de sorprenderle.

— Me preguntaba — Hagen giró para observarla — si es posible que mañana salgamos nuevamente…

— Desde luego señorita Flear, donde usted quiera ir yo la llevaré— giró entonces ella hacia él y le miró con una mueca a medias perdida entre la diversión y el enojo, se soltó de su mano y habló:

— Me gusta cuando solo dices mi nombre — cierto, cierto Hagen lo recordaba, se lo dijo durante esa tarde durante el abrazo que los mantuvo a ambos unidos. Pero debía admitir que existía cierta incomodidad ante esa actitud, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado, además ese trato hablaba de cierta cercanía que entre ellos no existía y antes de cualquier cosa él era un caballero.

— Bueno, verá usted señorita Flear — ella se detuvo frente a él y se quedó observándolo — cuanto me gustaría a mí complacerla en todo, pero creo que en eso no será posible…

— ¿Por qué? — cuando Hagen alzó sus ojos para verla, el gesto de Flear era inmutable y tranquilo.

— Sencillamente no me corresponde quitar el honorifico de su nombre… yo, yo solo soy su guardián, nada más — ella asintió y frunciendo levemente los labios cambio la vista hacia el paisaje en el exterior, el cielo estaba estrellado como pocas veces y la luna reflejaba su luz sobre la nieve de las montañas, ahí en medio, hiriéndola la estatua de Odín se alzaba blandiendo Balmung.

— Muy bien Hagen — dijo ella sin mirarle, entonces volteó y le sonrió — no te molestare más, puedes retirarte — a pesar de ser un tono tranquilo y conciliador, la forma en la cual sus ojos brillaron le parecieron más una despedida que cualquier cosa. Un brillo extraño se apoderó de estos y Flear giró el rostro antes de que Hagen pudiera ver de qué se trataba.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto, dejar en claro de una vez por todas cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella y cuáles eran sus deberes, era lo que debió hacer desde un principio.

Cuando dio vuelta a sus pasos y regresó al salón, tanto Siegfried como Hilda le miraron con ansiedad.

— ¿Se ha acostado mi hermana Hagen? — él asintió como un autómata, lo cierto es que no lo sabía y algo dentro de él se sentía mal, pero muy mal.

Alberich ya no estaba ahí, y Siegfried se incorporó a medias cuando le vio acercarse. La señorita Hilda se puso de pie y en ese momento fue el caballero de Alpha quién la acompañó. Siegfried parecía mucho más seguro de su poscision de lo que él se sentía en esos momentos, quizás su amigo no tenía aquellas dudas en su cabeza y seguramente la señorita Hilda jamás le había abrazado o llorado por él sobre su pecho.

Pero aún con todas las dudas que le llenaran debido a eso, Hagen no se arrepentía de haber vivido eso; ¿Era acaso un mal caballero?

* * *

**XII**

* * *

El momento a solas le sirvió para meditar aún más su decisión, pero en cierto sentido no sabía de donde salió aquella idea, por años estuvo deseoso de que ella se le acercara y le tomara la mano o le abrazara ¿Por qué, de pronto, cuando todo eso ocurría sentía miedo? El hecho de que Flear, por su propia decisión hiciera eso solo indicaba que ella anhelaba el contacto tanto como él ¿Cierto? Flear no era de las muchachas que daba esperanzas solo porque si, en principio era muy humilde para darse esos aires y, en el extraño caso de que ella decidiera jugar de esa manera, Hagen era su amigo más cercano, y ella no tenía ribetes de desconsideración hacia nadie.

Se acercó a la mesa y una muchacha del servició le sirvió hidromiel en cuanto él extendió la copa, estaba amarga, pero sabía que al menos así le calentaría el cuerpo. No se sentía con ganas de pensar en lo ocurrido, solo de olvidar su estupidez.

"_¿Y si ella está llorando?"_

Recordó cuando ella le dijo; _"No más"_ y como se derrumbo sobre su pecho. Dio otro tragó hasta el fondo y volvió a extender la copa, la risa de un par de niños se coló en su cabeza y supo del instante en que Flear se había hecho un hueco en su corazón.

"_Me da miedo, pero si vienes conmigo me sentiré segura"_

En aquella ocasión Hagen solo asintió, era la hermana de la princesa y le pedía jugar con ella.

"_Mi hermana dice que ya eres muy fuerte"_

Y él se había sonrojado, su padre lo impulsó suavemente hacia las princesas y Flear fue la primera en acercarse. Le había extendido la mano y como si fuera lo más común cogió la de él, entre las suyas enrojecido, Hagen, solo asintió, ella se presentó y volvió atrás cuando su padre la regaño por adelantársele a Hilda. Solo tenía cuatro años cuando llegara a palacio y Flear tres, ahí aprendió a leer, escribir, luchar y dominar su cosmos. Y a pesar de las diferencias de trato o tiempo, Flear siempre estuvo en cada una de las actividades que se impusieron en su diario vivir.

— Sírveme otra copa — ordenó, la muchacha se le acercó en silencio y obedeció, Hagen se quedó observando las finas muñecas y de estas paso a recorrer con la vista su brazo, la forma en la cual se le arqueaba el hombro, su cuello, el mentón, las mejillas, los ojos y el cabello. Sin duda era una muchacha linda, pero no encontraba semejanza alguna con Flear, quizás si así fuera podría llevársela a la cama y fingir que se trataba de ella, pero negó y sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza ordenó:

— Deja la jarra y tráeme una de vino — era su propia estupidez la que le tenía deprimido, y lo peor de todo es que sabía, en aquél momento, que la seriedad en los ojos de Flear era decepción y que ese brillo con el cual lo despidió se trataba de pena, toda causada por él a conciencia, acá no existía una herida que le incapacitara para su accionar, tampoco una fiebre que le desinhibiera para declararle su amor. Solo su propia estupidez.

Cuando Siegfried volviera al salón, el sonido de la gran puerta de madera y hierro, llamó de inmediato su atención, se colocó de pie con la idea de hacer el saludo, que por ser su superior a Siegfried le correspondía, pero el mundo entero se le dio vueltas, miró de reojo hacia la mesa y a la jarra de hidromiel que causara su actual estado.

— ¿E... Estas borracho? — su primer impulso fue negar, pero antes de hacerlo Siegfried puso su mano sobre el hombro y lo impulso suavemente de vuelta a su asiento.

— L... lo lamento, no debería... — dijo colocándose nuevamente de pie.

— Ya es tarde para eso — le interrumpió Siegfried obligándole a sentarse y ante su avergonzada mirada procedió a servirse una copa y beberla de un solo trago. Hagen se quedó observándolo como un idiota embobado, había algo de descontrol en el gesto de su amigo que le pareció tremendamente llamativo, sin mencionar que él se sentía, en cierto sentido, descontrolado también.

Mientras que a Hagen el efecto parecía disminuir, la mirada de Siegfried, así como sus mejillas parecían cada vez volverse más brillantes, aunque a medida que cambiaba su gesto, parecía cada vez más perdido en un hermético silencio. Su voz sonó congestionada cuando, finalmente, habló;

— Esta noche he declarado mis sentimientos a Hilda — un extenso silencio se apoderó de la habitación, mientras Hagen buscaba no caerse de su silla, era lo más directo que Siegfried había sido sobre ese tema, es cierto que se murmuraban muchas cosas sobre la señorita Hilda y su guardián, pero Hagen sabía que eran solo mentiras. Lo observaba mientras este buscaba algo en el final de su copa. Él, por su lado, había sido capaz de detectar las señales que Sieg, sin querer, dejaba a su paso. Pero jamás había tenido el valor suficiente para preguntar de manera directa, ahora que Siegfried se lo decía, ya no existía duda alguna.

Y estando ahí frente a él, solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que había sido rechazado. Sin duda alguna, la misión de Hilda en la tierra la convertía en alguien que no podría dedicar su tiempo a sostener una relación de un carácter tan humano.

— Si no hubiera sido por ti — soltó de pronto — no habría podido hacerlo— Hagen se quedó observando, tratando de entender la razón de las palabras de Siegfried, conocía su estado y sabia que con un solo par de copas no podría estar más ebrio que él.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, pero me parece una pésima idea lo que has hecho… — Hagen se sobó el rostro con gesto cansado, por lo que no pudo ver la mirada que Siegfried le lanzó.

— ¿Una pésima idea? ¿Por qué lo dices? Creí que…

— ¡¿Qué? — estalló Hagen — ¡¿Qué creíste Siegfried? — se levantó con violencia dejando caer la silla tras de sí.

No era necesario que se lo dijera, seguramente todos lo pensaban, que Siegfried lo culpara a él de su declaración le parecía absurdo y sin saber por qué lo irritaba poderosamente. Sin embargo, su amigo se levantó y se puso frente a él, Hagen desvió su caminata, pero nuevamente Sieg se interpuso sujetándole del hombro. El rubio trató se zafarse pero su amigo volvió a sujetarle.

— ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

— Nada — contestó toscamente, avanzó dejando a Siegfried atrás y volvió a repetirlo — No me ocurre ni una maldita cosa…

— ¿La señorita Flear te rechazó? — Hagen se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta, volteó a mirar a su amigo por sobre su hombro.

¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirle eso? De la boca de Hagen nada había salido que siquiera se pareciera a una declaración, por lógica era a Siegfried a quién debería de haberle ido pésimo en su faena, después de todo había ido ahí a beber ¿No? ¿Qué hombre con esperanza buscaba emborracharse? Entonces lo observó con mayor atención.

"_El borracho soy yo, no él" _

— ¿Ella te ha aceptado no? — preguntó incrédulo, Siegfried se adelantó y asintió con gesto serio y tranquilo. En esa ocasión posó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo con calma.

— Tú no has tenido suerte eso es todo — dijo Sieg — Dale tiempo, la señorita Flear solo tiene que aclarar sus sentimientos…

— No me rechazó… — soltó de pronto sin lograr comprender muy bien a qué se refería Siegfried. Aunque captó con absoluta certeza la extrañeza en su rostro.

— Creímos que tú…

— ¿Qué yo qué?

— ¿Quieres decir que no le has dicho nada a Flear de cómo te sientes? — Hagen negó y rápidamente su cabeza pareció despejarse nuevamente, el color granate en las mejillas de Sieg era de antología.

— ¿Por qué creíste que yo haría semejante cosa? — Siegfried se alejó de él, con el rostro congestionado entre la indignación y la vergüenza, lo vio cubrirse la boca con una mano y la otra llevarla a su cintura, en una obvia pose de preocupada reflexión.

Más calmado Hagen apoyó su espalda en la puerta y lentamente se dejó caer al piso. Estaba algo perdido entre que Siegfried había sido correspondido y él había dejado pasar una oportunidad, era más que claro que se trataba de eso. Se sentía perdido, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él era un caballero y estaba demasiado alejado de lo que Flear podría llegar a ser algún día, el negarse a sus sentimientos de seguro le ayudaría en el futuro, aunque cada vez que pensaba en la idea de que ella fuera prometida a alguien más los celos le encendían el pecho.

— Eres un idiota — escuchó de pronto, alzó la vista y ahí estaba Siegfried lanzándole la más reprobatorias de las miradas — Has alejado a la señorita Flear, solo por miedo y te estás tragando todo lo que sientes solo por orgullo… — Hagen solo bajó la vista a sus manos.

— Lo sé — contestó, cualquier devaneo posterior a esa declaración solo era una excusa. ¿A que le temía? ¿A hacerla sufrir?

"_Pues felicitaciones ya lo he hecho"_

Se colocó de pie y con dificultad salió del salón. Se encaminó hacia su cuarto en mucho mejores condiciones que cuando Siegfried se le uniera. Envidiaba la suerte de su amigo y si bien quería lo mejor para él, no dejaba de sentirse extraño ante la idea de ser correspondido. Era lo que siempre había querido, pero no podía simplemente aceptarlo. ¿Por qué? El que Flear le quisiera como él a ella, era un premio a todas sus atenciones y esfuerzo. ¿Podría el resto verlo así?

"_No puedo comprometer su honra, es una princesa de Asgard"_

* * *

**XIII**

* * *

Cuando llegó al pasillo que daba a su habitación, la vio, como un fantasma. Evidentemente que se había levantado solo para estar ahí. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? ¿No sabía acaso que con cada gesto le provocaba? La observó sin que ella le notara por unos segundos; llevaba en cabello suelto y alborotado, vestía una bata verde agua de mangas anchas que caían hasta el suelo, era un atuendo pesado. Bajo este; su pijama, el cual, por pura formula, Hagen sabía constaba de una camisola que solo llegaba a los tobillos y que bajo esta, estaban aquellas prendas que vio a escondidas cuando la doncella la desnudara para él.

Al parecer Flear había entrado en su habitación y al no encontrarle decidió esperarle fuera de esta. Hagen carraspeó y trató de colocarse erguido y firme.

— Señorita Flear… — dijo tratando de vocalizar claramente cada una de sus palabras, aún cuando pareciera tonto o lento. Ella volteó hacia él, cruzó los brazos y se acercó con calma, el fantasma salió de las sombras para dejarse iluminar con la luz plateada de la luna, esa que volvía la nieve brillante escarcha.

— Hagen… yo

— No debería estar acá señorita, no a estas horas… — le interrumpió. Ella pareció calmarse ante eso y alzó el rostro en ese magnífico gesto de desdén que solía ostentar cuando algo o alguien le contradecía.

— Es sobre eso que quiero hablarte — un mareo repentino vino a golpearle con la suficiente fuerza como para que necesitara apoyarse en la pared, lo hizo con sutileza, extendiendo primero una mano lo suficiente para saber que existía una pared ahí. Le pareció de muy mal gusto, así como irrespetuoso el pedirle que dejaran esa entrevista para la mañana siguiente, seguramente si ella se había tomado la molestia de ir a visitarlo a esas horas, significaba que se trataba de algo urgente; en tanto mientras divagaba en ello, no pudo quitar la vista del mentón de la muchacha y de este bajar al cuello, la bata se cerraba precisamente bajo su clavícula, pero el resto de ese cuerpo Hagen lo conocía.

— Dígame señorita… la escucho — Hagen volvió la vista hacia los ojos de la muchacha, lucían ese brillo característico de terquedad, que como todos sus gestos, le provocaban. Pero aún así, la muchacha guardó silencio, uno prolongado y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, juntando, según Hagen, el valor necesario para decir las palabras que él se había negado a vocalizar.

— He cometido el error — dijo entonces, sin dejar de moverse — de enamorarme de ti — estaba hecho y ella se le había adelantado ¿Qué tan fuerte debían ser esos sentimientos para que no pudieran esperar más? Conmovido, sorprendido y conmocionado, Hagen se separó de la pared y dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

— Señorita Flear…

— No hables — interrumpió ella sin poder mirarlo, finalmente se detuvo frente al ventanal que la iluminaba con la luz de la luna — Yo… yo quiero poder hablar y si, si tú me interrumpes no podré continuar… — la vio hacer un puchero, mientras dudaba si debía abrazarla, mantener su distancia o saltar de felicidad, ganó la segunda opción — Creo, entender las razones, por las cuales tú, podrías no querer estar a mi lado… s… sé que he sido caprichosa y vanidosa, y si en algún momento, mi actitud hacia ti fue indiferente o fría, perdóname no fue a consciencia, y jamás quise dañarte… — la voz le tembló y en ese momento ella escondió el rostro. Sin notarlo Hagen se había puesto a sus espaldas, ahora con la cabeza completamente despejada. Le temblaba el cuerpo y el corazón le bombeaba tanta sangre que creía en cualquier momento le estallaría en el pecho.

Estaba perdido irremediablemente, pensó en huir como el cobarde que era o sencillamente suplicar el perdón de ella, pero las palabras no le salían, su garganta estaba cerrada ya fuera para hablar o tragar, quiso respirar con más fuerza, pero sentía que ante cualquier movimiento su entorno desaparecería volviéndose brumas para luego entender que había estado soñando. Fue cuando ella giró hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y ese gesto decidido en el rostro. La vio respirar profundamente, quizás para calmar los mismos ardores que le afectaban a él.

— Ya lo he decidido, no puedo estar más a tu lado, sé que es una decisión egoísta pero no sé si seré capaz de contenerme y realmente no quiero que esto que siento me amargue el corazón… — Hagen empuño sus manos, la sola idea de separarse de ella le era venenosa. ¿Acaso creía que después de esas palabras, de esa declaración estaría listo para ser solo su amigo, solo su guardián? Siquiera él podría considerar justo semejante trato. ¿Por qué ella tendría que ser diferente? ¿Por qué era una princesa?

— Es todo lo que quería decirte… — mucho más tranquila, Flear suspiró — La… lamento haberte molestado — dijo para proceder a retirarse del lugar.

Hagen vio todo como si fuera en cámara lenta; la forma en que sus faldas giraron le hicieron recordar cuando se tomaban de las manos y giraban hasta caer mareados en los invernaderos de Brunilda******, como no se soltaban aún cuando caían al suelo y se dedicaban a señalar las nubes en el día y las estrellas cuando la noche las mostraba. La forma en la cual se agitó su cabello, al pasar a su lado, lo llevó a la visión de la doncella quitándole la blusa de seda por encima de la cabeza, como esos bucles dorados cayeron para cubrir su espalda y la forma de su trasero, al ver sus manos recordó el funeral en Ur cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos a los de él y lo real que se había sentido aquél momento cuando ella admitió extrañarlo.

¿Cómo podía dejar que después de todo eso ella se alejara? ¿Cómo había sido posible que él quisiera alejarla? Cuando desde que la conociera, vivía y moría por ella.

— Espera Flear — dijo justo antes de cerrar su mano en la pequeña muñeca de ella, la muchacha giró con violencia mostrando sus ojos aguamarina brillantes y asustados —No lo hagas — fue lo único que pudo articular, con fuerza la acercó hacia él y la estrechó, y estrechó como si quisiera beberle el alma, como si quisiera fundirse en su pequeño y templado cuerpo, le aprisionó la cabeza y la cintura atreviéndose, por fin tras años, a hundir su rostro en los cabellos de su amada Flear.

— No lo hagas — repitió nuevamente — no lo hagas…

No supo en qué momento su boca dejó los cabellos de la muchacha para posarse sobre su rostro, le besó la frente y los parpados, las mejillas y la nariz, estaba sediento de ella y desesperado la estampó contra el cristal, que retumbó con eco, cuando finalmente dejó que sus labios lo guiarán hacia la boca de ella. Fue un beso tenso y cerrado, sin notarlo posó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de la muchacha y el pequeño roce de uno de ellos con los hombros de Flear, le indicó que ella también temblaba, introdujo su mano en la nuca de la muchacha y retrocedió todo el camino que su boca había hecho para llegar a los labios de ella, besándole la punta de la nariz, las mejillas, los parpados la frente y la cabeza para volver a aprisionarla contra su pecho. No se atrevía a mirarla, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y la idea de que ella le abandonara resultó demasiado para tolerarla. Jamás podría hacer tal cosa, jamás podría aguantar semejante castigo.

— Yo… también me he enamorado — sintió la forma en que el cuerpo de ella se agitaba ante la evidencia inapelable del llanto, solo entonces, para dejarla respirar se alejó y ella sonreía y lloraba, lágrimas de felicidad le decían y al saberlo no podía menos que sentirse lleno y completo.

* * *

**XIV**

* * *

Desde entonces no tenía como controlarse o si lo hacía, porque si bien era reconocido y aceptado, Flear estaba lejos de ser considerada su prometida.

_"Un capricho"_

Así lo había calificado el consejo real o más bien el padre de Alberich, pero aquello era una sombra insignificante en lo que se refería a la felicidad que le invadía en aquellos momentos. Su padre se mostró sorprendido cuando lo supo, mientras que Siegfried solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, para Mime aquello solo era el resultado lógico a los evidentes sentimientos que esos dos siempre habían ocultado y sorprendentemente Alberich y Sid concordaron con aquella descripción.

Mientras que la señorita Hilda había defendido la decisión de su hermana y no se opuso en ningún momento a que los sentimientos de ambos fueran más evidentes ante el resto. Algunos nobles que esperaban casar a sus herederos con Flear habían protestado, pues consideraban que Hagen era un soldado destinado a luchar, a lo que Hilda simplemente había contestado:

"_La mejor razón para luchar es el amor y el que mi hermana profesa hacia Hagen es verdadero"_

La señorita debió aguantar también las criticas ante su compromiso con Siegfried, solo que a él no lo fastidiaron tanto, ya que era un noble. Pero sinceramente, a Hagen le daba lo mismo, escuchar aquellos murmullos sobre su espalda de _"capricho"_ o _"trepador"_ no significaba realmente nada.

¡Y el rostro del maestro Edwin! Había sido impagable, Flear había insistido en acompañarle a la visita médica de esa semana y cuando los vio llegar a ambos, tuvo nuevamente aquél cambio en su mirada y modales que tanto le irritaba, solo que antes de desvestirse y mostrar el avance de sus cicatrices, besó con toda intención la mano de Flear frente a la atónita mirada del maestro Edwin. Ella había enrojecido, pero él solo pudo reír con autosuficiencia, mientras que contestaba al maestro con la mayor de las cortesías, a cada una de sus preguntas.

Así que en términos generales, la relación que ambos mantenían era bien vista, en las reuniones oficiales él volvía a ser su guardián para ser su pareja en las no oficiales. Por suerte eran pocos los bailes que se celebraban en Asgard, no le agradaba verla bailar con otros, a su gusto Flear no era capaz de ver las dobles intenciones que despertaba en el resto. Siendo que a sus ojos cada vez se volvía más hermosa y deseable, no podía pasar eso, inadvertido para el resto de los señores. Lo bueno de su personalidad tranquila, es que rápidamente se cansaba y buscaba su protección o acercamiento, la mayor parte de las veces Flear solo concedía el baile oficial e iba a refugiarse a su lado.

Si, era todo lo que podía esperar, se dejaba robar besos y ella se los robaba a él, solía jugar con sus manos y constantemente se quedaba dormida sobre su hombro en la habitación de la gran chimenea, puesto que, atentos a pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos, permanecían uno al lado del otro hasta altas horas de la noche.

El problema se había suscitado en su interior, desde mucho antes de que ella se confesara y eso Hagen lo sabía; pero así mismo se consideraba un muchacho paciente, cuando se pudiera formalizar el compromiso, estaría cada vez más cerca de poder cumplir aquél sueño en el cual era él y no una doncella quién le sacaba aquella blusa de seda por la cabeza. Se conformaba con abrazarla y sentirla respirar sobre su pecho, con robarle el aliento con algunos besos y con tocarle el cuello y la nuca en son de masaje mientras se la bebía a besos. A cambio de eso, soñaba todas las noches con sentarla en su regazo y apoyar el rostro entre sus erguidos pechos, mientras su mano se perdía dentro de las faldas de su _"chica"_. Hagen no era cínico y, al menos Siegfried, había notado que su ánimo estaba más candoroso de lo que nunca viera. Seguramente por que Sieg estaba pasando por una situación semejante. La diferencia estaba en que este jamás había sido tan imprudente como para colarse en la habitación de su prometida sin el debido permiso. Las pasiones de Hagen estaban encendidas por que él había visto a Flear desnuda y porque no había dejado de imaginársela así en ningún momento desde que eso ocurriera. Era diferente cuando solo era su guardián ya que no había espacio alguno para que eso ocurriera, situación que no se repetía en esos momentos, si Flear se mostraba más efusiva en abrazos, caricias y besos de inmediato su imaginación se disparaba, era entonces, cuando más que nunca su mente tomaba el control.

* * *

**XV**

* * *

Era lo que le ocurría en ese momento, estaban en uno de los pasillos de la gran biblioteca de Asgard, tras este y dando la cara hacia el este se encontraba el templo de Odín con su enorme estatua que en verano cortaba a la luna en dos. Ahora, siendo otoño, se había desatado la primera lluvia del año, estando un nivel bajo tierra, cuando alzaban la vista para ver los ventanales a ras del suelo, solo era perceptible como la lluvia repiqueteaba contra el suelo empedrado. Flear se había levantado a observar a la multitud ir de un lado hacia otro, aunque desde su posición solo eran visibles los pies de los transeúntes. Uno de los tíos de Alberich, mucho más agradable que este y su padre, los había recibido y encendido el generador de energía para ver cómo funcionaba una de las maravillas de la modernidad en una nación tan vieja. De todas maneras a Hagen le parecía demasiado fría la iluminación artificial de la electricidad, lo que en si se compensaba con el diseño del interior de aquél subterráneo. Todo aquél piso tenía, a pocos centímetros del suelo, una hendidura de casi cincuenta centímetros –el grosor de la pared- en donde el carbón ardía constantemente sin apagarse jamás, lo que caldeaba gratamente todo el lugar.

Flear se recostó en el suelo, cerca de la pared, quizás para estar a su lado o sencillamente para mostrarle sus avances; el maestro Minvur, que jamás había dejado de lado las lecciones que impartía a los jóvenes señores y sus altezas, les había encomendado una traducción del árabe Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan*******, nada más ni nada menos que al latín, idioma que no era natural de la zona y que solo lo más nobles conocían. La ventaja inmediata de aquél trabajo, iba de la mano con que Flear conocía el latín, pero era el árabe el verdadero problema para los dos. La muchacha había extendido su capa de oso sobre el suelo y recostada sobre esta leía con atención para luego anotar sus conclusiones y detalles, Hagen había traído unos pocos libros más de ayuda y se sentó frente a ella, para hacer el lo mismo. Fue cuando ella habló.

— Dime Hagen… ¿Cuál crees que era la finalidad de que una mujer se acostara con los guerreros y amigos de su señor al momento del funeral? — si bien la pregunta le sorprendió, cuando miró a Flear esta tenía sus hermosos ojos fijos en él, llenos de curiosidad. Retrocedió a varios meses atrás, cuando la primavera llegaba a su fin y el comentario que, con respecto a lo mismo, Siegfried había hecho. Lo meditó unos segundos, se llevó una mano al mentón y contestó:

— Bueno en la antigüedad se daba mucha importancia a la vitalidad sexual y se consideraba la semilla del hombre, base de la vida… — cuando lo notó, Flear seguía mirándole pero tenía las mejillas arreboladas y al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar verla desnuda ahí frente a él, subió el libro hasta cubrirse completamente el rostro, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía. Cuando se atrevió a ver por sobre este, Flear ya había vuelto la vista sobre su texto.

La muchacha estuvo toda la tarde en su compañía alzando las piernas a modo de juego, sin que el notara nada extraño en ello, de hecho tampoco creí que fuera un estratagema de ella para seducirle, la sola idea le resultaba ridícula, aunque extrañamente encantadora.

¿Podría en ese momento robarle un beso? Se extrañaba de no haber pensado antes en eso, estaban solos y si bien había electricidad era tenue, escudándose en las sombras que había, quizás, podría obtener una recompensa mayor que la sola respuesta del beso, las faldas de Flear sonaban suavemente ante el movimiento de esta con sus pies, cuando los alzaba las botas de cuero quedaba a la vista y la media oscura que contorneaba a la perfección su pierna, pero todo se detenía sobre la pantorrilla y solo se obtenía el golpeteo de la tela sobre sí misma. Era un sonido sutil y suave, comenzó a sentir calor y quiso congregar a su cosmos del hielo para evitarlo, pero aquel bamboleo de las piernas de Flear era hipnótico, testarudo, inocente y desafiante, tragó recordando la imagen de la muchacha desnuda frente a él, sabía la piel que se escondía bajo esas botas, medias y faldas, sabía cuáles eran las formas que los cientos de capas de ropa cubrían y por unos segundos quiso ser él lo único que la cubriera, su mirada adquirió un brillo febril y su garganta paso otro pesado nudo, la mirada se le desenfocó y cuando logró controlarse su mano ya estaba sobre una de la muchacha, ella le observaba sonriente sin entender sus reacciones, sin verlas realmente.

Hasta que Hagen se inclinó para besarla con trémulo ardor, preocupado de no asustarla, paseo la lengua por la abertura de su boca sin intentar entrar, solo se quedó en los labios masajeándolos mientras acunaba la regia cabeza de Flear en sus brazos apremiándola a recostarse de espaldas sobre la piel de oso. La acomodó en su regazo, mientras que, todo inclinado, sobre ella no se separaba de su boca. Flear dejó escapar un suspiro que le pareció impaciente, pero aún así continuó con el jugueteo sobre los labios de la muchacha, hasta que sintió, como las manos de ella vadeaban sus cabellos para cogerle el rostro y obligarle a profundizar el beso, o en su defecto a introducir la lengua en su boca.

Rendido debió obedecer a la orden indirecta y más que una lucha de voluntades, pareció un acuerdo intrínseco, como un baile en el cual cada quien sobaba, mecía, masajeaba y mordía suavemente la lengua del otro, Flear fue la primera en separarse, aún con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de darle cortos besos con los cuales succionaba suavemente sus labios.

Al imaginar que hace solo un par de meses ambos se habían mostrado más que torpes en el arte de besar, Hagen no dejaba de sonreírse ante su avance, hasta donde podía asegurar él había sido el maestro de Flear y ella la suya, fue entonces cuando se recostó al lado de ella sobre la piel de oso y considerando que Flear no se opuso a esa cercanía, junto su frente a la de ella y volvió a besarla, esta vez, con más cuidado.

Como Hagen era más alto que ella, Flear pasó su brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza del muchacho, para así jugar con sus cabellos mientras le seguía besando, era realmente placentero y hasta el momento las ansias de Hagen se habían visto complacidas ante la actitud reciproca de la muchacha, hasta que comenzaron los sonidos húmedos provenientes de sus bocas, sin quererlo y sin notarlo Hagen apretó su cuerpo al de la princesa, tomándola por la cintura y torpemente apretándola contra él, no se atrevió a bajar su mano, hasta que ella soltó un potente gemido dentro de su boca; era como si se derritiera en sus brazos, su corazón se disparó y bajo lentamente su mano, no a su trasero, sino a su muslo, ahí dio inicio a un vaivén por sobre la tela que pareció descontrolar a la muchacha, no era una reacción que esperase, pero era la que quería y saber que él se la estaba provocando a Flear lo llenaba de… algo, indefinible e inconexo, pero que le hacía tremendamente feliz.

Entonces, nuevamente ella se separó para recobrar aire, estaba enrojecida y jadeaba, como si hubiera dado una larga carrera. Incapaz de alzar la vista hacia él, solo se centró en fijar los ojos en su pecho, seguramente el de Hagen se movía tan rápido como el de ella. Y fue cuando vino el quiebre absoluto. Nuevamente burlado en su velocidad, no hizo o no quiso hacer nada cuando la boca de Flear en vez de ir sobre la suya se escondió en medio de su cuello; un golpe de corriente vino a sacudirle como si se tratara de un conejo asustado, cuando notó la tibia lengua de su prometida sobre su piel y su aliento caliente soplando con energía sobre la misma, eso lo desarmó y descolocó, le hizo bajar la guardia que ella aprovechó para tumbarlo a él de espaldas y posicionarse encima de su cuerpo.

Fue cuando perdió el control, incapaz de estar tranquilo y con una habilidad que se desconocía; alzó las faldas de la princesa y aún, por sobre sus medias, se dio el gusto y placer de palpar sus muslos, de sujetarla por la cintura mientras presionaba su cadera a la de ella, de sentir su busto agitado respirando contra su pecho, de enterrar su mano libre en medio de sus cabellos para que ella le lamiera con más intensidad y Flear así lo entendió, porque aún con torpeza cargó más su lengua y dio suaves mordiscos sobre él. Entonces su mano subió por el muslo, con celeridad hasta posarse en una de las nalgas de la muchacha y la apretó una, dos veces, hasta que su mano bajo por el borde buscando encontrar la zona que había estado soñando con besar y tocar desde que la viera desnuda, no importaban cuantas prendas llevara encima, en esos momentos era una Flear desnuda la que le besaba, era una Flear viva la que se dejaba presionar como si la penetrara, era una Flear que le amaba la que le dejaba tocarla.

Era suya, desde ese momento, para siempre.

Se detuvo, la muchacha alzó el rostro y desplegó, en un gesto de lo más sensual, sus cabellos hacia atrás con fuerza. Y extasiada dejó escapar un gemido. Como si fuera una autorización sin palabras Hagen adentró más sus dedos, sin dejar de acariciar la zona en cuestión, hasta que se topó con una tenue humedad.

_"Cuando son vírgenes hay que mojarlas primero, de otra forma no entrara"_

Por mucho que en varios sentidos Phenril le pareciera obsceno, era imposible no escucharlo cuando hablaba de mujeres, no era virgen como ellos y las prostitutas y tenderas de Asgard le habían enseñado más de un truco para llevarse a la cama a alguna muchacha. Ahora entendía por qué hablaba tanto del tema y que maldito Dios era, al haber pasado por todo eso siendo tan joven.

Las oleadas de calor no lo dejaban pensar, pero de todas maneras obedeció a su instinto cuando notó la humedad entre las piernas de Flear, si en ese momento él la despojara de sus faldas y esas medias, que eran el límite establecido para su control, según las palabras de Phenril, entraría. Pero por muy caliente que se sintiera, él mismo reconocía que le debía a la muchacha mucho más que una simple revolcada en medio de una biblioteca. La amaba, ciertamente y por lo mismo debía detener todo aquello, solo que a esas alturas le parecía imposible.

Fue cuando Flear sacó el obstáculo de sus faldas para solo dejar las medias, ahí frotándose entre la dureza nacida en medio de sus piernas y la pequeña hendidura que pronto se haría más notoria.

— Ha… Hagen — susurró ella. Este incapaz de hablar debió de despejar su mente y centrarse en la voz de la muchacha que lo llamaba, pero entre más repetía su nombre, más cerca estaba de volverse loco. Tragó y carraspeó dos veces antes de poder contestar.

— Fl… Flear… — ella le besó al escuchar su nombre y sin mediar palabra alguna, puso ambas palmas sobre su pecho, para erguirse y quedar, literalmente sentada sobre su cadera.

Hagen devolvió su mano de la nalga de Flear a la cadera de esta, pasando por la división entre sus muslos y la entrepierna de la muchacha, para intensificar la presión en su zona genital, al sin ningún tapujo sobar con sus dedos la ya mojada zona.

"_Este soy yo"_

Con su otra mano la sujeto de la cintura apretándola contra él, mientras alzaba en cortas embestidas su cadera. Abrió los ojos y la vio mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras seguía moviéndose rítmicamente adelante y atrás. Sus mejillas arreboladas le daban un aspecto dulce e inocente, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de extasis, lucía hermosa y despampanante, pero eso no sería nada a cuando realmente la tuviera desnuda montándolo como lo hacía en aquél momento.

"_Esta es ella"_

Ante esa imagen, la presión bajo sus pantalones pareció urgirle a tener un desahogo rápido mientras que ella aceleraba el ritmo, estaba cerca de concluir y no quería irse con el recuerdo de no haberla besado nuevamente, quizás fue ese mismo movimiento el que los dejó quietos fundiéndose en un beso desesperado y exigente, para luego desplomarse ella sobre él, agotada y laxa.

Tranquilamente comenzaron a recobrar la calma en su respiración, mientras que Hagen se perdía en las figuras que el techo de madera representaba sobre él, nuevamente volvió a acariciar los cabellos de Flear y los besó, con suavidad recorrió los muslos de la muchacha logrando sacarle unas cuantas sonrisas sobre su pecho.

"_Esto es nosotros"_

— Te amo Flear — en ese momento no le importó ser el primero en decirlo.

— También yo Hagen...

* * *

**N/A**

Esto es más bien una aclaración, con respecto a ciertas señas que he dado en el capitulo y puedan no conocer.

**_*Ygdrassil:_**_ el árbol de la vida, o fresno del universo, en la mitología nórdica__. Sus raíces y ramas mantienen unidos los diferentes mundos: Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim,Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jötunheim__. De su raíz emana la fuente que llena el pozo del conocimiento, custodiado por Mímir. _**_  
_**

**_**Brunilda: _**_En la mitología nórdica__, Brynhildr o Brunildo fue una skjaldmö (doncella escudera) y una valquiria.__Probablemente, Brunilda está inspirada en la princesa visigótica y posterior reina Brunegilda de Austrasia. Hilda de Polaris (ポラリスのヒルダ, Porarisu no Hiruda?) es un personaje del anime Saint Seiya__ con las características de Brunilda, una clara alusión. _

**_***Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan: _**_F__ue enviado desde Bagdad en 921 para servir como secretario de un embajador del califa abasí Al-Muqtadír al iltäbär (rey vasallo bajo los jázaros) de Bulgaria del Volga, Almiş._

_El objetivo de la embajada consistía en que el rey de la capital Bolghar rindiera homenaje al califa al-Muqtadir y, a cambio, dar al rey dinero para financiar la construcción de una fortaleza, de una mezquita y para convertir al pueblo búlgaro al Islam. Aunque alcanzaron Bolghar, la misión fracasó porque a la altura del Volga, la caravana fue apresada por un grupo de vikingos, los Rus, de donde derivaria el nombre de Rusia, que los llevaron consigo, para realizar sus campañas nórdicas. De vuelta en la Ciudad de la Paz, Ibn Faldlan le entregó un documento al califa, expresando las causas por las cuales no pudo cumplir la misión encomendada._

Todo esto, extraído y resumido, obviamente de Wikipedia.

Ahora si, no los fastidio más. Me despido.

**Atte.-**

**Brujhah.-**

**PD: Si te has dado el tiempo de llegar hasta acá un pequeño review será muy agradecido. **

**Ahora si, adieu.**


End file.
